Shadows Darkness
by Alfradio
Summary: Shadow returns after supposedly dieing while fighting the finalhazard but he has no memory! will he help Sonic and his friends, or... become a agent of evil for Black Doom! partly based on Shadow the Hedgehog and Mystery001's stories. COMPLETE
1. A Hero Returns

Rated: PG-13, Mild Language. This is my version of what should happen after Sonic Adventure 2. It is includes the return of Shadow and every character from Sonic Adventure 1, Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic heroes. So enjoy my story which I hope will be as good as "Shadow Forever" (That story rocks!). If you want to E-mail me my address is (I'd really appreciate it if you E-mailed me to tell me what you think about my story)

THE DARKNESS

I know people fight over the most trivial things…..

What you see is what you get I'm just a guy that loves adventure…….

Ho, Ho! Sonic the hedgehog, come to spoil my plans again………

Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog………….

LOCATION UNKNOWN

Shadow woke up in a forest, his head acing in pain, his arm hurt, and it felt like every bone in his body hurt. "W-where am I"? Shadow said. He decided to look around. Shadow tried to remember how this happened but couldn't recall how it happened or anything in his past. After about an hour of looking around he found some thing, a red robot with a gun on his left hand shadow ran up to the robot. "Who are you?" Shadow asked. The robot looked at shadow. "Must capture hedgehog" the robot said. "Huh Shadow said. The robot looked at shadow. "Entering capture mode" the robot said. "Uh oh" shadow gulped.

The robot's gun on his left arm suddenly popped open and the robot took the bullet ammo out and put taser ammo in and then shut his gun, "You may feel small pain for a minute, then you will pass out for 48 hours." "Not if I can help it!" Shadow said leaping of the ground and then he Homing attacked the robot sending it hurdling into a tree. Then the robots glowing red eyes turned black and then it fell to the ground. "How'd I learn to do that?" Shadow said.

Suddenly, the robots eyes glowed red again and it got up. "Emergency battery packs online. All weapon systems fully functional. Continue to pursue target." The robots robotic voice startled Shadow. Thinking quickly Shadow jumped onto a branch of a nearby tree. "Resistance is futile" The robot said raising his gun at Shadow. Shadow leaped to the next tree just before the bullet could hit him. The tree caught fire and soon a forest fire started.

Shadow jumped from tree-to-tree until he was out of the forest and in a grassy field. Shadow's head arm and whole body hurt like hell. Meanwhile in the middle of the burning forest the robot stood in a ring of fire. "This presents a problem," The robot murmured, "Enter hover mode." The robot split in half (with a pole keeping both halves attached) and a large propeller popped out of his waist. Then it begun to spin rapidly and the robot started to fly out the burning woods. The robot spotted Shadow in a grassy field. Shadow saw it coming.

"These robots just don't take a hint" Shadow said grinding his teeth. Shadow knew he could take the robot, but his wounds were too bad, so Shadow did the only thing he could do…RUN! The robot (still hovering) fired at shadow. The bullets missed him and once again, the grass caught fire. And everyone knows grass fire smoke is thicker then normal smoke so the robot was caught in a thick cloud of black smoke. Shadow kept running and left the grassy field and entered a desert area with large rocks everywhere. He knew the smoke would clear up soon, so he tried to look for a rock to hide under.

Shadow looked around franticly and saw a small cave. Shadow dived in the cave. He waited a minute and saw the robot walk right past the cave. Shadow gasped for air, too much was happening to fast, and his wounds hurt worse than ever. The excitement, the pain, and the lack of air were all too much for Shadow and he passed out on the floor of the cave.

* * *

STATION SQUARE

Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox sat on a lawn chair on Emerald Coast drinking some tropical stuff. Sonic and Tails were both thinking the same thing but they both weren't saying anything until Tails finally spoke. "So……….uh, this, um… drink is good…." He said in a squeaky voice. Sonic got off of the chair. "I know what today is you can relax" Sonic said. Tails jumped to his feet. "I was worried you'd forget" said Tails. Tails and Sonic started to walk to the train station. "How could I forget my best friend's birthday" Sonic laughed, "Why'd you think I would forget?" Tails looked at the ground. "Well…" He said in an uneasy voice, "Its… just, well you remember what happened… two years ago." Sonic also looked at the ground, "I know, two years ago today, Shadow sacrificed himself to save the earth." Tails could have sworn he saw a tear go down Sonics face.

"Tell you what," Sonics sad look on his face disappeared, "Well go to the space colony ARK tomorrow to visit Shadows grave." Tails perked up too, "OK!" Sonic and Tails got on the train to Mystic Ruins were Tails workshop was. As soon as they got in there seats Tails turned his MP3 player and Game boy Advance on. Sonic slouched in his seat and frowned. "I still don't see why we half to take a train I could run to Mystic Ruins faster than this bucket of bolts can" complained Sonic.

Tails rolled his eyes and went back to playing Game boy. It took half an hour to get to Mystic Ruins, Tails just sat there playing his Game Boy, and Sonic on the other hand got bored and kept walking up and down the isle. After the Trainman told Sonic to sit down he angrily sat back down. After a minute or so Sonic finally said something, "Aw man, this train is moving a mile an hour." Tails decided to talk to pass the time, but before he could say anything Sonic blurted something out. "How long has it been? It must have been like, 2 hours since we left." "Sonic, it's only been 5 minutes," Tails said.

"WHAT!" Sonic yelled. Tails thought of something to say to calm him down. "Uh, is Knuckles coming" Tails said. Sonic looked at Tails and grinned, "Don't worry Tails; Knux wouldn't miss this for the world."

Suddenly, the train's engine exploded.

* * *

Well, thats chapter 1 I really hope you all enjoyed it, please Read and review! I'm not putting chapter 2 up till I get **at least **one Review! 


	2. Train Battle

Sonic and Tails went flying to the back of the Train cart. Several other people were also sent hurdling through the air, some even fell out the windows. Sonic came to his senses, people were screaming their there lungs out, people where on the ground unconscious (Some were even dead!), broken glass was everywhere. The Train cart they were in unhooked itself from the rest of the train and rolled of the train tracks and into the forest. After what seemed like hours the train cart finally stopped. Sonic got up looked out the window to see that they were in the exact center of the forest.

"Tails we got to do something! ...Tails?" Sonic looked to see his double tailed sidekick unconscious.

"Tails!" shirked Sonic. Then the train door flung open and 10 Egg Pawns entered the train. Some had laser guns, others had lances and shields. "So Eggmans back for more eh?" said sonic, "Better give these robots a warm welcome!"

Sonic, spin-dashed right past the robots and out the train door, "What's a matter robots to fast for ya!" The Egg pawns jumped out of the train and aimed there guns at sonic. Sonic quickly Homing Attacked 2 Egg Pawns, 3 Egg Knights ran toward him, but sonic jumped behind them and kicked all 3 of them into the track beside the track his train was on and they smashed into another train that was moving 200 MPH.

Sonic stood on top of a pile of robot parts and glanced at the remaining 5 Egg Pawns. "I'll give ya to the count of three to get the hell out of here"

The Egg Pawns looked at each other.

"ONE" shouted Sonic

The Egg Pawns looked at Sonic

"TWO" Shouted Sonic louder than the last time

The Egg Pawns looked up in the sky and then they grinned slyly

"THREE!"

The Egg Pawns dropped there weapons backed away. "Smart move you big walking Toasters!" said the 17-year-old Hedgehog as he walked back into the Train cart. Sonic saw some people had regained conciseness and had evacuated the Train cart, Tails was still unconscious but he looked better than last time. "Whew, things are looking up" sighed Sonic. But Sonic didn't know how wrong he was.

There in the front of the train cart stood an Egg Pawn holding the same bomb Eggman used to blow up Prison Island. Although the bomb was the size of a chocolate bar it would reduce everything to scrap within a 6 Km range.

Sonic gulped, "please don't." The Egg Pawn Grinned it pressed the button and threw it on the train cart floor and ran away.

Sonic didn't hesitate he leapt at the bomb and frantically tried to pull it of the train cart floor, But the super magnets on the bottom of the bomb won't budge from the train carts magnetic floor. "CRUD! What do I do know!" said Sonic.

Okay, Okay calm down thought Sonic, first things first how much time do I have before it blows? Sonic looked on the bombs tiny screen and it said: 2:00. "Two minutes!" exclaimed Sonic. Thinking quickly Sonic grabbed Tails in one hand and a little blond haired girl in the other. He ran out the cart, "this can't get any worse" he murmured. Sonic looked up and cursed, "I had to say that."

Hovering above Sonic was a Red Hawk the size of a helicopter, The Egg Hawk. The Egg hawk was a Red Steel assault ship piloted by Eggman in the shape of a Giant Hawk. It has a chain gun on its beak and two laser turrets on its wings.

"Ho, Ho! Sonic, fancy running into here" said Eggman. "Eggman! You fat son of a bitch!" yelled Sonic. Eggman loaded the chain gun and two Egg Pawns climbed in the turrets. "I'd go easy on the insults if I were you"

"And I'd also get moving you've got one minute until the big bang" laughed Eggman. Sonic dropped Tails and the little blond haired girl and put up his dukes. "What's it going to be Sonic? Attack me and sacrifice two innocent lives?" asked Eggman. Sonic looked at Eggman and then at Tails and the girl, "you scum, I'll be back for you later!" Sonic grabbed the girl and Tails and ran. "It's not going to be that easy! All cannons ready! Open fire!" shouted Eggman. Every gun on the Egg Hawk shot at Sonic. "So that's your game eh Eggman" whispered Sonic.

Sonic ran as fast a he could while dodging bullets, then all of the sudden. BOOM! A fiery explosion sent Sonic hurdling through the air. The last thing Sonic saw was a sigh that said: Welcome to Mystic Ruins. Sonic looked to his side to see that Tails and the girl were Okay. "I'll kill you Eggman" were Sonics final words before he passed out.

ANGEL ISLAND

Knuckles stood on Angel Island looking down on the earth Angel Island had never been this high before it was practically at the edge of space. Ever since the second time the Master Emerald broke into pieces the Guardian Echidna had been forced to raise Angel Island higher in the air.

"I'd like to see anyone try to steal the Master Emerald now!" said Knuckles turning his gaze back to the Master Emerald, but to his surprise there were 3 beings standing next to the Giant Emerald. "What! Someone is trying to steal MY Emerald!" exclaimed Knuckles as he ran toward the Master Emerald to confront the Intruders. But as he got closer he calmed down it was just the Chaotix.

"What's sup Red" asked Vector the Crocodile. "Nothing much" replied Knuckles walking toward them. Suddenly, Espio the Chameleon disappeared. Knuckles got into his fighting stand and punched to his left. "UGH!" said Espio reappearing, "You always find me." "Wow! Knuckles you're so cool!" said Charmy the Bee.

Knuckles was happy to see the Chaotix detectives but at the same time a little confused, "How'd you guys get all the way up here?" "Well it's a funny story, we used Tails plane." Said Vector in a uneasy voice.

"Tails let YOU use his plane?" exclaimed Knuckles, "I've asked to use the Tornado 2 millions of times but he never said yes!" "Well you see we-" started Vector, "We stole it!" Charmy blurted out. "Charmy you idiot!" yelled Vector as he punched Charmy. "Okay let me get this straight, you stole a plane from a 10 year old kid AND on his birthday!" exclaimed Knuckles. "We didn't steal it we just borrowed it……… without asking" said Vector. Knuckles gave Vector an angry glance. Vector gulped, "Funny huh?"

"Vector you're a world class citizen" snarled Knuckles.

Espio could see Knuckles was mad so he tried to change the subject, "How long will you be gone?" "I might not be leaving at all" replied Knuckles. "What d' you mean Red?" asked Vector. Knuckles sighed; "If I can't find someone to look after the Master Emerald while I'm gone I wont be able to leave at all" Vector looked at Knuckles and saw he was disappointed. "Tell ya what Knux. We'll take care of the big Emerald for you so you can go see Tails." Vector said. "You'd do that for me?" asked Knuckles. "Uh… Of course! That's the whole reason we came to Angel Island." Vector said smiling. "But Vector YOU said we were coming up here to borrow money from Knuckles!" exclaimed Charmy. Vector started laughing "What a kidder! Shut up Charmy!"

"Whatever Vector, I'll be back by sunset" said Knuckles walking to the edge of Angel Island. And with that final prase Knuckles divided of Angel Island. Knuckles could practically feel the heat burning at his skin as he hurdled toward Mystic Ruins when Knuckles saw a place to land he extended his arms out to his side and glided softly toward the ground. After what seemed like hours he landed on a rock next to the entrance to Red Canyon. Knuckles looked up in the air and Angel Island was just a spec in the sky. "Whoa, I never knew it was that high up"

But Knux knew he was late so he ran toward Tails house

yep, thats chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to the people that reviewed! you can expect chapter 3 up sometime in the next five days!


	3. Captured!

Hey heres chapter 3 its a bit shorter than the others, so I'll try to make chapter 4 longer!

* * *

LOCATION UNKNOWN

Alright lets review, thought Shadow staring into the flames. Shadow's wounds were almost fully recovered and he had built a small fire in the cave. It would have been pitch black outside if it wasn't for the faint light of the full moon. Well all I remember is my name, Shadow the Hedgehog, at least I think it's my name thought Shadow.

And I remember that, that GREUSOME image Thought Shadow. The image was Him and Blond haired girl running and then the girl pushed him into an escape pod then a solider shot the girl in the neck and her blood splashed on the escape pod. And with her final breath she said something but Shadow couldn't remember what she said. And then with her final burst of strength she hit the eject button.

"Just who am I? And who is that girl? And why was she shot?"

Millions of questions swarmed his mind but not one answer.

Suddenly Shadow had an idea. "That robot, it must know something about me! I have to capture it and force it to give me the answers I seek!"

Shadow felt his wounds, he wondered if he was recovered enough to do battle with it. He had to take that chance. He grabbed a stick and stuck it in the fire and made a torch. And with no last regret he wandered out into the night.

Shadow walked through the desert with large rocks everywhere. After hours of searching he found what he was looking for. He saw the robot only this time he had a brief case. Shadow hid behind a large rock then watched curiously Shadow watched as he opened the case and took out 5 mechanical devices. It looked like an orb with razors coming out of its left and right side. He placed them all on the sandy desert floor and activated them with a remote. And then the Razor orb things started hovering a meter above the ground. Then the robot said: "Egg Orbs Capture the Hedgehog! Dr. Eggman commands it!"

Shadow guessed Dr. Eggman was the robots master, but why did this so-called Dr. Eggman want him. "Great... another question" murmured Shadow. Then a beam of light came out of Egg Orbs center eye. "FIND HIM!" shouted the robot, and then he pointed his Gun arm at the sky. The Egg Orbs obeyed his orders and flew in the direction he pointed in

"SHIT!" said shadow. If he kept his torch lighted the Egg Orbs would find him, but if he put it out he wouldn't be able to see. But before he could make a decision the Egg Orbs spotted the flame. "Damn it" cursed Shadow and without a second thought he threw his torch. Luckily, The Egg Orbs didn't see him and they chased after the torch. One of the Egg Orbs went back to the red robot. And then the robot followed the Egg Orbs to the torch. The robot picked up the torch. "He can't be far, continue your search" said the robot, "I'll go scan for DNA samples and fingerprints."

As the robot walked back to where he was and with the light of the torch Shadow saw numbers on the robots chest, the numbers were: E-102.

"E-102? What does E-102 mean?" asked Shadow. Suddenly 3 beams of light were pointed at Shadow, 3 Egg Orbs had found him. "Aw, Crap" said Shadow the Egg Orbs charged at him. Shadow leapt as high as he could and 2 Egg Orbs got there razors stuck in the rock he was hiding behind but the other swiped his right arm. "GAH!" shouted Shadow grabbing his wound. His left arm was badly cut and blood was dripping down his arm. "That bitch!"

The Egg Orb turned and charged at Shadow again. "Not this time!" Shadow Homing attacked the Egg Orb and it exploded with a small yellow light. Then as soon as he landed he kicked both the 2 trapped Egg Orbs and they too, exploded.

"Piece of cake, this is too easy for me!" bragged Shadow. Then the other 2 Egg Orbs spotted him. "Damn..." But this time the Egg Orbs didn't charge instead a net came out of the center eye and it covered Shadow.

"No…I've been captured!" said Shadow trying to escape the nets. Then E-102 walked up to him and put taser ammo in his gun arm, "You are far too predictable" then he put this gun arm up to Shadows face.

"DAMN YOU!"

And then E-102 fired the Taser at his fore head. Piercing pain

Over-whelmed Shadow he tried to scream but the taser was paralyzing his body.

After seconds which seemed like hours to Shadow the pain stopped and complete Paralysis took over and he could no longer keep his eyes open.

Thats chapter 3, you can expect chapter 4 up on Thursday or Friday! Read & Review!


	4. Payback

MYSTIC RUINS

"Sonic..."

"Sonic?"

"SONIC!"

Sonic awoke with a start at first his eyes were out of focus and everything was a blur. But seconds later they went back into focus and he saw that Tails was standing over him.

"Tails, thank God Your okay" Sonic mumbled getting up. Tails smiled, "Yeah, thanks to you." Sonic looked around he saw that Station Square Police Department (SSPD) cars were parked all over the place as well as many Ambulances and GUN military Trucks. "So, GUN is here?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded "yep"

GUN didn't like Sonic, even though they once thought he was a criminal, on the quest to clear his name he destroyed many GUN robots causing 7.3 Million dollars in damage.

"Thank you for saving me Mr. Sonic" said the little Blond haired girl that Sonic pulled out of the train cart before it exploded. Sonic looked down at her, "You're welcome" he smiled. "This girls name is Hope" Tails said. Sonic looked at Tails puzzled wondering if they had met her before. "See told me while you were unconscious"

Sonic looked back down at Hope, "nice to met you"

"Good to see your finally up" said a familiar voice.

Sonic turned to see Knuckles the Echidna standing behind him grinning. "Knuckles! When'd you get here?" Sonic asked. "I got here 8 hours ago and I found you all lying there unconscious so I called the police."

"8 hours! I was unconscious for 8 hours!"

"Actually it was more like ten hours" Tails said

"If I was out cold for that long then what time is it?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles looked at his watch, "Its 4am"

A police officer walked over to the four and said: "Sonic, do you have any idea why this Doctor Eggman invaded that Train?" "Yeah, he probably did it because he was just trying to kill me." Sonic replied. Sonic was overwhelmed with guilt that Eggman killed all those people just to get to him. Tails put his hand on Sonics shoulder, "It wasn't your fault" he said trying to cheer him up. Yes, it is my fault! Sonic thought.

"Actually…" Tails started. Everyone turned there glances toward Tails. "He might have been after this" Tails reached into his pocket and pulled out the _Blue Chaos Emerald_. "Whoa!" Sonic said then he snatched the Emerald out of Tails hand and studied it.

"Where'd you get this?" Sonic asked. "I found it in Windy Valley yesterday while I was exploring"

Sonic gently tossed the Chaos Emerald up and down as if it was a base ball. "So…" the Police officer said writing down everything they had all said, "You believe this Eggman invaded the Train because he was after the Chaos Emerald" "yep" Tails replied. The officer looked at Sonic, "do you agree with Tails?" "Well…" Sonic started "he has been known to go out of his way to get those emeralds"

Suddenly another Police officer ran up to the four of them with a look of panic on his face. "Chief! We have a situation here!" he said

The officer turned around, "what is it?" the other officer was huffing and puffing. "Come on spit it out!" The other officer stopped gasped for air and blurted out: "It's Eggman, sir he's been spotted in the Jungle by the ruins of the Echidna Temple!"

"Deploy the troops now!" the officer said, "And make sure he doesn't get away! He's already killed seven people!" The both officers ran back to gather up the troops.

"Woo hoo! Ya hear that Tails its payback time!" Sonic said handing Tails back his Emerald. Before Sonic and Tails ran off, Hope gently nudged Sonic. Sonic looked at her and she said: "Good luck Mr. Sonic"

"Thanks Hope"

Hope sighed and looked down at her shoes. "What's wrong" Tails asked. "My parents were killed in the explosion and my closet relative lives in Japan and it'll take a week for them to arrange for me to get there. I don't know were I'm going to stay until then" Hope replied. Sonic and Tails exchanged glances, "Tell ya what Hope" Sonic pointed at Tails workshop, "that's were we live, you can stay with us for a week"

Hope Smiled, "You mean it?"

"Yup" Sonic said. "Thank you Mr. Sonic!" Hope shirked. "No Problem, now we got to go kick the crap out of Eggman, until then go up there and make you're self comfortable"

Hope smiled and skipped her way up to Tails workshop. "Sonic, you softy" Tails said crossing his arms. Sonic blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. Sonic looked around to find Knuckles but he was surrounded by police asking questions. Sonic knew he didn't have time to wait for him.

"C'mon Tails" Sonic Said. With that, Sonic Dashed toward the jungle, Tails trailing behind him using his double tails as propellers. Soon they approached the mine cart. Sonic hoped in and waited for Tails to hop in before he pulled the lever. With a loud screech the cart rolled down the track and through the gates toward the Jungle.

Sonic jumped of the cart before it stopped and leapt of the mountain and into the Jungle. Before he hit the ground he landed on a tree branch. He stopped for a moment to see how far behind Tails was. He saw that Tails was high above the jungle using his propeller flight. Sonic hopped of the tree and ran frantically through the Jungle, dodging trees and leaping over streams. His urge to kick the living CRUD out of Eggman kept him going. Sonic normally didn't take Eggman seriously (I mean would you take a fat guy that calls himself Eggman seriously?) but Eggman almost never licked Sonic like he just had, and Sonic the Hedgehog REALLY hated to get licked, especially by Eggman!

Sonic finally reached the ruins of the Echidna Temple; he saw that nothing was there. "What?" sonic said looking around. "Where's Eggman?" Sonic asked himself. Suddenly, a strong wind started and it started getting stronger and stronger every second. That's no wind! Sonic thought. Sonic looked up to see the Egg Hawk hovering down toward him.

"Eggman!"

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Bwa ha ha!" Eggman yelled, "I see you survived our last encounter!" Sonic grinned, "You act like you're surprised!" Eggman frowned, "Egg Pawns destroy him!"

Sonic stood there for a few seconds waiting for Egg Pawns to come swarming out from their hiding places, but nothing happened. "Are you getting delirious in your old age or something?" Sonic said. Just then Tails landed beside Sonic. Eggman smiled and pointed up. Sonic looked up to see a hundred Egg Pawns falling from the sky, but these Egg Pawns had glider wings on there arms. One Egg Pawn landed right next to Sonic and it had a lance and struck Sonic right a cross the face with it. "Gah!" Sonic said falling to the ground.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted

Tails ran over to help Sonic but before he even moved he was tackled by 2 unarmed Egg Pawns. Eggman laughed at the two heroes being beat around by his army. Sonic got up and spit some blood out of his mouth. Alright no more games, he thought. Sonic punched an Egg Pawn in the face then lunged at the 2 Egg Pawns that had Tails pined to the ground with a flying kick. Tails got up, "Thanks Sonic they had me pined pretty hard"

Suddenly, Knuckles came bursting out of the Jungle and started beating any Egg Pawn that he could get his hands on.

"No problem Tails" Sonic Said as he punched three more Egg Pawns. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles stood together and started fighting of the pawns but they just kept coming and coming! "SONIC! We need a better plan!" Tails said as he tail swiped an Egg Pawn. Sonic looked up at the Egg Hawk. Sonic had an idea, he homing attacked an Egg Pawn before it landed then homing attacked another that was still in the air and by then he was high enough to homing attack the Egg Hawk right on its cockpit.

Sonic fell back down to the ground and landed right on his feet. The Egg Hawk shook a little. "Alright… now it's my turn!" Eggman murmured.

The Egg Hawk started to lower it self so it was hovering just 2 meters above the ground, and it started firing lasers from the turrets that were on the wings. Knuckles held of the Egg Pawns while Sonic and Tails went for the Egg Hawk. Sonic and Tails easily dodged the shots until they got close enough to attack the Egg Hawk. It started shaking violently then exploded. Sonic and Tails covered there eyes from the flash, when they opened them they saw that the Egg Pawns were running away, the Egg Hawk was a pile of scrap metal and Eggman was floating there in the Eggpod which he had detached from the Egg Hawk right before it exploded.

"Well, well, well…" Sonic said chuckling, "You should know by know that it'll take more than some bird shaped piece a shit to beat me!"

Eggman laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?" Sonic asked. "ha ha ha… because you may think your all that now… but you'll be begging for mercy once I've destroyed Station Square!" Eggman laughed.

Sonic looked at Tails "I've heard this before…" he said. Tails nodded.

Eggman frowned, "If you don't believe then just look!" Sonic looked up and saw the Egg Carrier flying above Mystic Ruins. "So that's were all those Egg Pawns were coming from..." Tails said. "Wait! How come we didn't notice that before?" Sonic said. Eggman smiled evilly, "because of its latest function… _Stealth mode_!"

Sonic gulped, with stealth mode the Egg Carrier could be flying right over Station Square and no one would notice! Eggman turned his Eggpod around, "Until next time" a ray of green right fired from the Egg Carrier and surrounded Eggman then he slowly started descending up to the Egg Carrier. Then the Egg Carrier flew of into the distance at incredible speed.

"Guys…I think we got a problem…" Sonic gulped

* * *

thats chapter 4! thanks to everyone that Reviewed! But Im not posting till I get at least 2 more Reiews! 


	5. Eggmans Deal

Hey, sorry I haven't updated for a long time, I've been tied up latley

* * *

EGG CARRIER

_"Shadow, do it for me…" _

Shadow awoke from his sleep in a cold sweat his looked around to see that he was in a jail cell. There were metal bars and a steel floor in his cell. A light shone in from a small bared window, judging from the sun, it was around noon .

Shadow also heard the sounds of jets, and to his surprise when he looked out the window, he saw that he was in a ship and it looked like they where miles above the ground!

Shadow jumped away from the window and made a faint little squeal.

"What's the matter, surely you're not afraid of heights…" said a robotic voice.

Shadow turned to see E-102 standing behind him. Shadows anger boiled inside of him and he lunged at it, but the cold metal bars stopped him. He started waving his hands through the bars attempting to smash it.

"Cool it…" E-102 said.

E-102 pressed a button on the wall that sent a shock through the bars, and Shadow was violently electrocuted.

"Gah!" Shadow squealed jumping away from the bars. E-102 made a noise that sounded like a robotic laugh. Shadow turned away in disgust.

"For what purpose did you take me here…" Shadow said, still refusing to look at him. "I took you here because Master Eggman wishes to see you" it replied.

"What if I don't want to speak with him?" Shadow said stubbornly.

E-102 pointed its gun at Shadow, "You don't have a choice"

Shadow looked at the robot frowning. "What are you gonna do? Knock me out for another 2 days!" Shadow yelled. "Negative. You have been unconscious for 12 hours."

Shadow walked closer to the robot, "You said that Tazer would nock me out for 2 days."

"I lied"

"Hmpf!" Shadow said again refusing to look at E-102.

E-102 kept its gun pointing at Shadow but did not shoot. Shadow kept his gaze away from it. There was a long silence… but it was finally interrupted by Shadow. "What is your name?"

"What?" replied E-102

"Your name" Shadow repeated, "tell me your name"

"Oh, you wish to know my code number, it is E-102" it said proudly.

"No! You're real name!" Shadow said in frustration

"E-102…" it repeated

"Your name, like how my name is Shadow!"

There was another long silence until E-102 finally said: "I used to have a name before I was reconstructed."

"Reconstructed?" Shadow turned to look at it.

"Affirmative I was rebuilt by the doctor after I turned on him"

"Turned…on him? Can you still turn on him" Shadow asked hoping it would say yes and let him go free. After yet another long silence it finally said: "Negative I am incapable of error"

"So," Shadow started once again turning away, "you lack free will"

There was a long silence and I mean LONG it was like three minutes, and over that whole time neither of them budged or even moved.

"It was…," it started to hesitate "…Gamma"

Shadow faced him. "So… when he rebuilt you he left you without a real name?" The robot nodded.

"Well then," Shadow started walking up to the bars, "take me to your master… Gamma"

Gamma… I like it, the robot thought.

Gamma pressed another button on the wall that made the bars slide up into the ceiling. Shadow walked out of the cell and walked down the hall to Eggman's chamber, Gamma following close behind. As soon as they left the prison chambers, they entered a long hallway. Shadow walked along it, his arms gently waving back and forth. Gamma was surprised that Shadow made no effort to escape.

"I thought you said you did not want to see him?" Gamma said

"I lied" Shadow smirked

As soon as they exited the extremely long hallway they stepped into another hallway that was exactly the same as the one they were in before. Shadow stopped for a moment and raised one of his eye brows but a nudge from Gamma told him to keep moving.

After they were about halfway down the hallway Shadow decided to question Gamma about when he turned on the Doctor.

"So… why did you turn on him?"

"It was a girl?" Gamma said

"What?" said Shadow

"A girl by the name of Amy Rose made me realize that the doctor was using me to get what he wanted, he even made me destroy my brother, Beta." Gamma replied.

"And?" Shadow asked, "What happened after that?" Gamma was silent for a moment then said: "Error. Information is beyond my knowledge."

"What do you mean by that?" Shadow asked

"I do not remember anything after the point where I left the Egg Carrier when it was crashing." Gamma replied

"You mean this is the second Egg Carrier?" Shadow exclaimed, "And why did it crash?" before gamma could answer the door slid open revealing a large dining room. The dining room had a GIGANTIC window on the side wall. The floor was made of stainless steel and it was so shiny that Shadow could see his reflection in it. There was a long table that stretched out all across the room; the table appeared to be made out of the same stainless steel that the floor was made out of. At the far end of the table was a chubby fat guy dressed in red and he had a long orange-brown moustache. "Ah, Shadow come, take a seat" he said pulling out the chair to his left. Shadow walked over to the chair and sat down while Gamma stood behind him.

"E-102… leave us" the man said pointing to the door.

"Aye, aye Master Eggman" Gamma said walking out the door.

So… this fat ass is the Doctor? thought Shadow.

Eggman didn't say anything until Gamma had left the room, "So Shadow how are you feeling"

"Can the small talk Doctor! And, how do you know my name?" Shadow yelled standing up. Eggman chuckled a little then said: "I know who you are Shadow the Hedgehog… the ultimate life form."

"Me? The ultimate life form…?" Shadow said confused

"Yes… if you weren't the ultimate life form how else could you have survived falling from outer space." Eggman said. "Outer space…" Shadow repeated, "Why did I fall from outer space?" Shadow asked confused."

"Do not worry yourself Shadow, all will be revealed… in time…" Eggman said leaning back in his chair. "NO!" Shadow screamed pounding the table with his fist. "I WANT EVERYTHING TO BE REVEALED RIGHT NOW FATASS!"

Eggman chuckled again then said: "Okay, lets make a deal you do you something for me and I reveal everything to you…Agreed?"

Shadow thought for a moment about this, "It depends what you want me to do." Shadow replied. Eggman sighed then pressed a red button that was on the table. Upon pressing it a small hologram appeared. It was a hologram of a blue hedgehog that looked exactly like him except it had emerald-green eyes instead of red eyes that Shadow had.

"This is Sonic the hedgehog…" Eggman started, "he is a great enemy of mine and has foiled my schemes one too many times and enough!"

Shadow stared at the blue hedgehog; Sonic the Hedgehog… that name… it's so… familiar…

"I want you too kill him!" Eggman yelled

Shadows looked at Eggman, "Look, Doctor I am not interested in your troubles if you want this Sonic guy dead… then kill him your self!" Shadow started to walk away, "Don't worry I'll let my self out…" he muttered as he walked off. "Sorry Shadow but I'm afraid I don't take no for an answer!" Eggman said pushing another button.

As soon as he pressed it Egg Pawns swarmed into the room they all had laser guns. Shadow stopped and looked back at Eggman who was now standing up.

"This is your last chance…" Eggman said.

"No." Shadow replied frowning.

"THEN DIE!"

The Egg Pawns all shot at Shadow at once but he easily jumped away, landing on the table then he destroyed ten of them using a series of Homing attacks. The Pawns kept shooting at him but they could never get him, he was to fast and before long they were all destroyed. Shadow looked at the ruins of the Egg Pawns, "Hm, maybe I am the ultimate life form!" Yes, he thought, I must be…

Shadow looked over to see that Eggman had fled out of the room. "He's so pathetic… I don't have time for this!" Shadow said walking out of the room. Shadow found himself in a lab, there was computers everywhere some drawings of new robot designs, and a door marked:

DO NOT ENTER. Shadow slammed through the door. "Does he really think a sign will stop someone, that door wasn't even locked!" Shadow laughed. Shadow turned around to see something shocking, Shadow froze and his jaw dropped.

Shadow was staring at countless capsules, and inside the capsules was… him surrounded by a green liquid.

"So…" said a robotic voice shadow looked to see Gamma standing on the other side of the room, "You know about the robot clones…"

"Gamma… please tell me… am I… a robot… too?"

Before Gamma could answer Eggman appeared over him in the Eggpod, "Yes" Eggman said, making Shadows heart sink. "You and Gamma are my creations! It's your purpose, your destiny too serve me!" Shadow fell to his knees and didn't say anything he just stayed there staring at the ground.

The Eggpod slowly hovered over to him.

Me! A robot I can't believe it…Shadow thought. Suddenly Shadow remembered when that Egg Orbs struck him and he bled. That's when Shadow realized it…he had blood, he couldn't be a robot! He looked up to see the Eggpod right above him a claw came out of it and started to grab him. Shadow got up grabbed it before it could grab him, then he ripped it out of the Eggpod.

"What?" Eggman said. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog…I am not a robot, I am the ultimate life form…you can't tell me what to do!" Shadow said.

Suddenly, Shadow disappeared in a bright yellow flash it was so bright Eggman had to shield his eyes. When Eggman could see again he looked around frantically, "Where'd he go!"

* * *

MOUTIAN OUTSIDE STATION SQUARE

Shadow reappeared on a mountain there was a few small patches of grass but mostly dirt. "Whoa… what happened?" Shadow asked himself. He felt a strange energy around him, and when he looked down he saw a green emerald at his feet. Shadow reached for it, and as soon as he picked it up he felt power following through him.

"A Chaos Emerald…" Shadow said, "I remember these… I remember this power…"

Shadow looked over to see a large city. Shadow started to walk toward it hoping to find answers there.

* * *

SPACE

A comet surrounded by flames was heading towards earth. On the comet was a dark-figure. The figure was not human it had only 3 fingers and its skin was black. It had three eyes all of them glowing red. The figure had no legs and it just kinda floatedthere.

"There," it said in a deep voice. It was pointing at earth.

"That is the planet we have been looking for…"


	6. Black Arms

Sup, heres chapter 6!

* * *

STATION SQUARE

Sonic the hedgehog sped through Station Square, jumping over cars and speeding around people. Sonic always liked to run at nights, it gave him a chance to think.

Right now Sonic was thinking when Eggman was going to invade. After the whole battle in the Jungle, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles went to Tails workshop. Tails, Knuckles and Hope started doing a bunch of computer stuff to try and find out were the Egg carrier was. Sonic had gotten bored and ran out for a run (And this time he ran to Station Square).

Sonic had also been having these weird dreams about the night Shadow died. After the dream he would wake up in a cold sweat and sometimes be screaming. They had been happening a lot lately, Sonic wondered if that meant something.

Sonic suddenly felt a chill go down his spine the wind had gotten stronger. Sonic looked up to see that the sky was now blood red and a swirling vortex had appeared over the city.

"What the heck…"

* * *

MOUTIAN OUTSIDE STATION SQUARE

Shadow looked down at the city inhabited by the humans. Shadow had been watching them all afternoon. _That Doctor Eggman is so pathetic… are all of these humans pathetic? _Shadow asked himself.

An abandoned newspaper went floating out of the city and got caught on Shadow's leg. The dark hedgehog didn't even budge he just let the wind blow it off.

Shadow noticed that the wind got stronger and sky turned blood red, and a swirling vortex appeared over the city.

Suddenly, figures started to fall from the sky. The figures looked like hellish monsters with yellow eyes; there skin appeared to be all black.

As soon as they landed they started to destroy the city. Tipping over cars, killing civilians and blowing up buildings. Suddenly, jets flew over Shadow a lightning speed, they landed, and troops came out and began to shoot the monsters and sue enough a war began to rage on.

Shadow watched a group of soldiers line up and shoot at the winged monsters and he saw one of the larger monsters pick up a car and threw it at a group of humans as soon as it hit the group it exploded sending them flying everywhere.

Shadow noticed a thick cloud of smoke was appearing over the city from all the explosions and gun shots being fired. Shadow also noticed that the human troops were losing…badly…

"Hmpf…pathetic humans…I don't have time for this!" Shadow said walking off.

"Shadow…" a deep voice said

Shadow turned to see a black floating star-fish thing with a glowing red eye in the middle. The eye opened and a hologram came out of a dark figure.

"Shadow…as you can see the day of reckoning will soon be here…find the seven chaos emeralds and bring them to me as you promised…" the dark figure said with its booming loud voice.

"Who are you? And how do you know I'm Shadow? And what the hell are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

The thing did not answer, the hologram disappeared and the star-fish thing flew off. Shadow was about to chase after it when bombs exploded around him. Shadow remained unharmed but the smoke clouded his vision for a moment when he could see again he said: "he knows something about me, like it or not I have to believe him… the only way I can get the secrets to my past… is to get those chaos emeralds!"

Shadow smirked for a second then ran off into the city.

* * *

STATION SQUARE

Sonic homing attacked a black creature. Then Spin-Dashed at two more, "Were did all these black creatures come from?" Sonic wondered out loud.

Sonic heard a scream he turned to see a lady being chased by one of the black creatures. Sonic Homing attacked it sending it hurdling through a window.

"I sure wish Tails and Knuckles were here!" Sonic gasped.

One of the black creatures jumped on his back knocking him over. Another creature jumped on him too, and another, and another. Pretty soon Sonic could move and was being crushed. Suddenly, Sonic heard gun shots and the black creatures were no longer on him and he saw 5 GUN troops standing over him holding rifles.

"Thanks…" Sonic said standing up.

The troops didn't respond they just walked of shooting at more black creatures.

Sonic ignored this and ran off through the city.

As he ran he saw bodies on the ground, things were on fire and the train station was completely destroyed. "These creatures sure are making a mess things."

Sonic suddenly noticed that the twinkle park tower was about to fall on a group of people! Sonic dashed at them screaming: "Run! Scatter! Look out!"

The people noticed what Sonic meant and ran away just in time. All this Chaos reminded Sonic about the time Perfect Chaos flooded the city.

Sonic turned around to see a group of black creatures behind him.

"Alright lets do this!" he yelled.

Meanwhile on the other side of Station Square, Shadow dashed through the streets looking for a Chaos Emerald.

"I know its here somewhere I can sense it…" Shadow muttered.

Suddenly as a black creature fell from the sky it was tried to land on Shadow. Shadow started to run faster and instead of landing on Shadow it fell face first on the street.

Shadow looked back and smirked at that then continued on his search. On the way he saw many dead humans. Shadow felt a bit of sympathy for them. Shadow looked and saw four human soldiers fighting of two black creatures.

_Should I help the humans? _Shadow thought.

Shadow jumped in the air and homing attacked one of the black creatures killing it instantly. The other pointed its little laser pistol thingy at Shadow and shot little purple lasers out of it at him. Shadow dodged the laser then punched it in the face. The black creature dropped its weapon, took at step back and shook in pain a little. Shadow took this as an opportunity and kicked it in the stomach then it bent over and fell to the ground dead.

Shadow looked over to see the soldiers facing him, Shadow noticed that they had a crest on there uniform that said G.U.N.

The soldiers looked at him then walked off.

"Ummm…okay…" Shadow said.

Shadow saw a large collapsed building blocking the road ahead. "No problem" Shadow said as he easily jumped on top of the building. Shadows jump wasn't perfect and he landed on his knees. Shadow stumbled to his feet and saw the black floating star-fish thingy in front of him.

Shadow jumped back a little almost falling of the building.

"Shadow…your late" it said in that same deep voice that the dark figure in the hologram had, "from now on my eye shall follow you…"

"That's creepy"

"The GUN soldiers are ruining my plan, wipe them out! All of them…" the eye said.

"But… I thought you wanted the Chaos emeralds?" Shadow asked a bit confused.

"I still do, but first destroy the GUN soldiers!" the eye yelled.

_So…_Shadow thought, _just like the doctor he wants me to kill someone…should I? Or should I just take the emerald for myself? _

Shadow dashed off hoping the eye wouldn't follow him…but it did it stayed floating behind him. _It's faster than I imagined, _Shadow thought.

Shadow saw a soldier he wondered if he should kill him or not. "Shadow! Do not defy me!" the eye yelled. Shadow homing attacked the soldier sending it flying into a wall then its lifeless corpse fell to the ground like a rag-doll.

For a second Shadow felt bad…but then he felt…good, as if they had done something to him and he was seeking revenge…was he?

Shadow sneered evilly standing over the corpse. The eye noticed his sneer, "Good… Shadow there are more much more in this city you know what you have to do!"

"Yes…" Shadow started, "Yes those pathetic soldiers must all be punished!"

Meanwhile a few miles away from Shadow, Sonic was still fighting of black creatures; he'd lost count of how many he'd killed.

Sonic was huffing and puffing, then he saw a group of Black creatures running for him the all wield strange purple swords. Sonic jumped over them then Bounce attacked them all at once and they all went flying in different directions.

After killing a few more Sonic heard a loud roar. Sonic turned to see a large flying monster. It was big and squishy with one glowing green eye and its wings were very small and had no difficulty lifting the body.

The monster looked at Sonic and made another loud roar.

Sonic leapt at it and tried to homing attack its left side but when Sonic hit it he bounced of it and went flying into a building. Sonic quickly got up. "So ya wanna dance!" he yelled before attempting to homing attack it once more on the right side…with the same results as the last time only this time Sonic didn't get up…and the monster moved in for the kill.

Shadow spin-dashed another soldier, he had killed 6 so far. "Good, now KEEP MOVING!" the eye yelled.

There was a bus blocking Shadows path. Shadow flipped it over with one hand, crushing another human soldier.

"This is just too easy!" Shadow laughed evilly.

Shadow saw a soldier getting out from under the bus and attempting to run away but its one leg appeared to be broken and he was limping.

"NONE MUST ESCAPE!" the eye yelled.

Shadow lunged at the soldier knocking him over Shadow was standing over him then he rolled the soldier over to look at its face. The soldier's helmet was cracked so Shadow could see into his eyes. Shadow didn't see a heart-less killing machine under the helmet, he saw an injured human with a cut on its chin and a tear in his one eye.

Shadow saw a vision of the blond girl. This vision calmed Shadows soul and he let the human go.

"SHADOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the eye yelled.

Shadow turned to face the eye; he didn't say anything he just ran off.

"WERE ARE YOU GOING!" the eye yelled.

Shadow stopped and faced it again, "I'm going to find the chaos emerald."

"Oh, save that for after you have killed all the humans." The eye said (finally not yelling)

"I'm not getting it for you." Shadow said turning away.

"Shadow you TRATIOR!" the eye yelled.

Shadow suddenly remembered a technique he used to perform with the chaos emeralds. He held his glowing green emerald high,

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow disappeared in a flash of green light.

When Shadow reappeared he was standing on a building over a street with about 10 GUN soldiers and 5 black creatures. Past all them was a golden-yellow chaos emerald!

Shadow jumped off the building and as soon as he landed he dashed through them all not interfering with anyone then he lunged at the yellow chaos emerald and held it in his right hand, his green one held in his left.

Suddenly, the black creatures turned there fire on him. Shadow quickly leapt in the air and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow reappeared next to one of the black creatures and kicked it through a window. Then Shadow homing attacked the other four, killing them instantly. Shadow heard a gun cock, he turned to see a GUN soldier pointing its rifle at him. Shadow got into a fighting pose still holding the 2 chaos emeralds. Then soldier standing next to the soldier who was pointing his rifle at him lowered his rifle with his hand, then he saluted. Another soldier saluted, then another, then another, then another. Shadow got out of a fighting pose and into a normal stance.

The soldiers didn't say a thing they just stood there saluting. Eventually, Shadow got bored and ran off into the distance.

* * *

yep, thats chapter six I'm not posting chapter 7 till i get some REVIEWS!


	7. Evil Storm

Hi everbody! I hope you enjoy chapter seven!

* * *

ANGEL ISLAND

Vector, Charmy and Espio sat in front of the Master Emerald it was dark but the glow of the Master Emerald allowed them to see. Espio was meditating, Vector was listening to music and Charmy was sleeping.

Espio stood up and looked at Vector, "What in the hell is taking Knuckles so long!"

"I don't know… what could he be doing down there?" Vector said turning off his music. Espio and vector were a little worried for a second but they knew Knuckles could take care of himself.

Suddenly Charmy woke up with a big yawn. "Knux back yet?"

"No" Vector and Espio said at the same time.

"That must be some party down there!" Charmy said yawning

Espio nodded then walked over too the edge of Angel Island and looked down to see smoke rising from Station Square.

"Guys check this out!" Espio yelled.

Vector and Charmy ran over too him and they looked at the smoke.

"Is Station Square on fire or something?" Vector yelled.

Just then a large ship appeared from nowhere in the smoke, it slowly flew over to them. "Is that Doctor Eggmans ship?" Charmy asked.

The ship got closer and closer they could see that the ship had many cannons on it.

"Guys I got a bad feeling about this…" Vector started.

Suddenly a blue object shot out of the ship at lighting fast speeds. As it got closer they saw the blue object looked like Sonic but they soon saw it was none other than: Metal Sonic.

"IT'S METAL SONIC!" Charmy yelled buzzing away.

Vector and Espio ran back to the altar where the Master Emerald was.

"Quick back to the Emerald that must be what Metal Sonic's after!"

Vector yelled as he ran.

But Metal Sonic flew down in front of them. Vector and Espio stooped in there tracks.

"Greetings Chaotic detectives." Metal said menacingly.

"Why did you come here?" Espio yelled getting into a fighting stance.

"I think you know why! The Master emerald will soon be in the hands of Eggman!" Metal yelled stepping forward.

"Let's just see ya take it then!" Vector yelled. Vector went for a punch but Metal easily caught it, then he threw Vector at Espio. Espio ducked just it time to avoid being hit by the 250 pound crocodile.

Espio drew some shrunken stars at threw them all at Metal. The evil robot jumped away from the shrunken stars and while in mid-air he activated his booster rockets that were on his shoes and he went flying away in the blink off an eye.

At that moment Charmy flew over to Espio, "Is it gone?"

"I don't know." Espio said.

Suddenly Metal flew at Espio from behind and hit him with incredible force. Espio hurdled through the air and landed on the soft grass, but he was still knocked out from the hit.

Metal laughed but was punched by Charmy. Metal didn't even feel it.

"TAKE THIS YOU BAD MAN!" Charmy yelled delivering weaker punches.

Metal rasied his arm toward Charmy's and flicked the bee away with one finger. Charmy also was knocked out and landed next to Espio on the grass.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA! These are but mere training dummies! Soon I will be ready to take on Sonic and I will be able to prove once and for all my greatness!" Metal laughed.

Metal grabbed the Master Emerald and flew back to the Egg Carrier, leaving the wounded detectives on the ground.

* * *

GUN HQ

The GUN military commander stood looking down on his troops. They where marching forward and lined up perfectly not a single troop out of place.

"Commander!" said the lieutenant running up to him, "the black creatures have hit six major cities around the globe all cities are reporting significant casualties. But Station Square has reported the most damage!"

The commander looked down at his shoes and closed his eyes.

"Also, people have reported seeing a black hedgehog in Station Square." The lieutenant added.

The commander looked up and faced the lieutenant.

"Shadow? Deploy the troops now and send a squad to capture him!" the commander yelled.

"But sir… isn't he on our side?" the lieutenant replied.

"I gave you an order! He's evil and he's the enemy!"

The lieutenant saluted then ran out of the room.

"You can't fool me Shadow…this time… your MINE…"

* * *

STATION SQUARE

Shadow stood on top of one of the few buildings that remained untouched during the war. Floating around him in a circle was two chaos emeralds, the green one and the golden-yellow one.

With every emerald he got he felt stronger and stronger.

_There are seven chaos emeralds… with every one I get stronger… I wonder how powerful I'll be once I have all seven._ Shadow thought smirking.

The sky was still blood-red and the black creatures were still falling from the space.

"Hmm… I got to find on what's going on out there." Shadow said too himself. With that, Shadow leapt of the building and landed perfectly. He was about too take of when he heard an all-too familiar voice.

"SHADOW, YOU DELIBERATELY DISOBEYED ME!"

Shadow turned expecting to see the eye but instead he saw the same dark figure from the hologram, only this time it was not a hologram. The dark one looked meaner and angrier in person it also looked a lot more menacing.

"No one tells me what too do! I have my own reasons for collecting the chaos emeralds." Shadow protested.

"You really don't understand the situation here do you!" the dark one yelled.

Shadow put the emeralds in his pocket and started to walk off ignoring his threats.

"Perhaps Professor Gerald has done more to your memory than I had imagined" the dark one said calmly.

Shadow stops in his tracks. _The professor…_Shadow thought.

Suddenly a vision popped into his head. The vision was of an elderly bald man with a long gray moustache standing in front of him smiling. In the vision Shadow was trapped in a pod.

Shadow stood there in a daze.

"Strange that you do not remember… your creator…" the dark one said calmly.

Shadow faced the dark figure, "Just who are you?"

The dark one waited a few seconds before answering.

"I am…Black Doom leader of the Black Arms!"

Shadow shivered at the thought of its name, but that passed extremely quickly.

Suddenly, Shadow heard a loud roar. He looked to see a giant winged creature. It was big and squishy with one glowing green eye and its wings were very small and had no difficulty lifting the body.

"This is my pet Black Bull…" Black Doom said.

Shadow saw a blue blur hit Black Bull in the center eye. The monster shirked in pain. The blur bounced away from it and when it stopped, Shadow could see it was that blue hedgehog Eggman was talking about.

"Shadow, that pest is destroying Black Bull! Get rid off it!" Black Doom yelled.

Shadow ignored what Black Doom had said and continued to watch the fight.

The blue hedgehog spin-dashed its way over to it then homing attacked its eye three times. The monster shirked again then attempted to ram into the blue hedgehog. The hedgehog leapt away from it to avoid being smashed then attacked its eye again.

"Looks like your pet can't take much more." Shadow smirked.

"THAT'S WHY I WANT YOU TOO DESTROY THAT BLUE THING!" Black Doom yelled again.

Suddenly, Black Bull shot a steady stream of flames out of its mouth, at the blue hedgehog. The Hedgehog leapt to his left avoiding the fire but it tripped falling flat on its face.

Black Bull slowly flew over to it. When it was close enough it opened it mouth to unleash another blast of fire.

Black Doom chuckled, "I guess I didn't need your help after all"

Shadow saw fire starting to appear in Black Bulls mouth.

Shadow felt a strange feeling overcome him.

"NO!" Shadow lunged at the hedgehog at incredible speed. Shadow got to the hedgehog and scooped it up and carried it away from the fire just in time.

"SHADOW!" Black Doom yelled in anger.

Shadow again ignored him and homing attacked Black Bull.

Black Bull screamed and fell to the ground. Everything shook as the monster collapsed.

Shadow lowered the blue hedgehog gently and kneeled over too look at him. The blue hedgehog had cuts on its arms and had blood on its lips, other than that he looked fine. The blue hedgehog opened its eyes a little.

"S-shadow…" it said weakly.

Shadow heard sirens. _Is GUN coming for me? _Shadow thought looking away from the hedgehog. The sirens got louder and Shadow decided he best be off. Shadow looked and the hedgehog was still staring at him. Shadow took out one of his emeralds and yelled:

"CHAOS CONTROL"

Shadow disappeared in a blinding light. Sonic, still lying there closed his eyes and passed out again.

When Shadow reappeared he was on the outskirts of town. There was not a soul anywhere. He didn't expect to see civilians but he thought there would be at least one GUN soldier patrolling the area.

Shadow looked to see if Black Doom sent his pain in the ass eye to follow him, but it was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, Shadow had a flashback of himself and the blond girl talking.

"Shadow, what do you think its like on earth?" the girl said.

"The professor said his life's work was dedicated to all those who live down there. He once told me his reason for existence was making people happy through the power of science." Shadow replied.

"Shadow," the girl said softly.

"I just don't know anything anymore! I often wonder why I was created, and what my purpose is for being here. Maybe if I go down there, I will find the answers…maybe…" Shadow said.

"Maria…"

Shadow popped back into reality.

"Maria! Here name… it was Maria!" Shadow exclaimed.

Before Shadow could focus on that memory again, he heard a gun cock.

He turned to see a swarm of soldiers pointing there rifles at him. Shadow's eyes widened and he turned to run the other way when he saw there was another swarm of soldiers behind him.

He was completely surrounded.

"Ummm, LOOK AN ATOM BOMB!" Shadow said pointing up at a building wasn't destroyed.

The soldiers all looked at the building and Shadow took off. One of the soldiers noticed he took of and turned on his walkie-talkie.

"Send in the GUN BEETLES!" he said.

Suddenly flying robots flew down in front of Shadow. They had a strange looking canon attached under them.

Shadow stopped in his tracks. He was about to turn the other way but the Beetles fired there Canons. The canons fired a net that covered Shadows whole body. Shadow tripped over the large net and fell flat on his face.

The soldiers walked up to him. "Cuff him boys" one said.

One of the soldiers pulled Shadows arms behind his back and put hand cuffs on him.

"Next stop: Prison Island!" another soldiers said.

The soldiers threw Shadow in an armored truck and drove off.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! But Im going away so I wont be able too post Chapter eight for at least eight days... but don't worry... I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! and... while Im gone... REVIEW! 


	8. The Quest

I'm back... sorry I've been gone for like, 2 weeks but once we got back from vacation we got a new computer. Sorry!

* * *

HOSPITAL

Sonic the Hedgehog lay on a soft Hospital bed, in a trance. He was lost in thoughts, and all of his thoughts were focused on Shadow.

_Did I really see him? _He thought.

_Was it just a dream or an illusion? _

Sonic was in a Hospital ten miles north of the remains of Station Square, so it was not destroyed in the War.

Sonic glanced over at the clock; it was five in the morning.

_I half to get some sleep, _He decided. Sonic tried to stop thinking so he could get to sleep, but all those questions were swarming through his mind and he was so anxious to find the answers.

After about an hour he started to calm his mind and began to drift of into sleep. Just when he had fallen asleep the door swung open, and Sonic woke up.

Standing in the doorway was: Tails, Knuckles and Hope.

"Sonic are you okay!" Tails asked running over to him.

"Yeah Tails… I'm fine…"

"Then why is there a cast on your arm?" asked Knuckles.

"Well… I did break my arm…" Sonic admitted.

"YOU CALL THAT FINE!" exclaimed Tails.

"The doctor said it should be back to normal in a couple of days."

Hope walked over to Sonic and kneeled over to look at him, "Does it hurt?"

Sonic smiled at her. "Nah, not really the doctors gave me some painkillers"

Everyone was silent for at few minutes. Hope sat down on a stool that was next to Sonic's bed, Knuckles sat on a chair that by the door and Tails stood beside Sonic.

Sonic was still thinking about Shadow. But he wondered if he should tell them about what he saw.

No one ever talked about Shadows death; everyone missed him to much to talk about it. A month after his death, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Rouge made a small crave stone for him and put it the main research facility. When he died, Rouge and Amy cried like babies, Tails cried, Sonic cried a little (when no one was around of course) Knuckles was too macho to cry but he was really depressed.

"What's on your mind, Mister Sonic?" Hope asked.

"Well…"

Everyone looked at him; Knuckles even got up and walked over to him.

"Ummmm…"

"C'mon Sonic you can tell us!" said Tails

Sonic sighed, "I saw him"

"Him who?" everyone said at once

"Shadow," Sonic said, "I saw Shadow the Hedgehog"

All was silent for a few minutes everyone was just staring at Sonic. "Sonic… when you miss someone its natural to see them… when there not really there…"

"He was really there!"

"Tails, don't call Sonic crazy till we hear his side of the story… then we call him crazy!" said Knuckles.

Sonic sighed again, "When I was fighting these black creatures a giant one came, it had a squishy body and when I homing attacked it I bounced right off! So after the second time I tried too homing attack it, I went flying into a building and got knocked out. Luckily I woke up in time to avoid being killed and I started attacking it again and it got the better of me I got knocked out again, when I came too I Shadow kneeling over me I said his name then I passed out."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You saw him when you were practically delirious…" Knuckles said.

"I SAW HIM!" shouted Sonic.

"Who's Shadow?" Hope asked.

Everyone turned to look at her, "I'll tell ya later Hope." Tails said.

Suddenly the doctor walked into the room, "Alright Sonic your free to go, you can come in five days from today to get that cast off."

"Thanks Doc" said Sonic getting up

On the way back to Mystic Ruins, the heroes decided to walk through the remains of Station Square.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Knuckles.

"So these black creatures fell from the sky and just started destroying everything?" asked Tails.

"Yep, but GUN seems to have pushed them out of the city." said Sonic.

Before they could continue there conversation, Amy and Cream came running down the street.

"Hi ya Sonic" Amy said, "Oh my god! What happened to your arm!"

"Its fine Amy…"

"Did you get it from fighting those black creatures?" Cream asked.

Sonics eyes widened, "How do you know about them?"

"Our apartment is on the other side of Station Square, we saw the whole thing." Amy replied.

"So I guess your apartment is destroyed…"

"Actually, our apartment building was just about the only building that wasn't destroyed" said Amy.

"Lucky you"

Amy looked deep into Sonics eyes, which really creped him out and he looked away. "What's on your mind Sonic?" She asked.

"Who says any things on my mind?" Sonic said

"I can always tell by the look of your eyes."

Sonic wondered if he should tell Amy about what he saw, maybe she would think he was crazy too…

"Sonic thinks he saw Shadow" Knuckles blurted out.

"KNUCKLES!"

"What?" Amy gasped

Sonic explained too Amy about seeing Shadow.

"Will someone please tell me who Shadow is?" Hope yelled

Amy looked at Hope, "Who are you?"

"I'm Hope; Sonic took me in when my parents died"

"Oh, that was nice of him." Said Amy, "I'm Amy Rose, this is Cream and Cheese"

"Hi" Cream replied.

Amy looked back at Sonic, "You know its natural to see pe-''

"I've heard this before!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic was extremely frustrated that his closet friends didn't belive him.

"I SAW SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"

"HELLO!" Hope yelled.

Amy walked over too Hope, "Lets take a walk"

Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Hope walked down the street and Sonic heard Amy start explaining to her about Shadow.

"I know I saw him, I could feel his chaos energy" Sonic said

Sonic turned around and said: "I'm going too find him."

"What?" Tails and Knuckles said at the same time.

"Sonic you can't be serious!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, where would you even start?" Tails asked.

"Well…" He started, "Shadow has a chaos emerald, I could feel it I could use your emerald, which would bring me too him!"

Tails looked surprised, "That could work…"

"Alright, than its settled, I'll go after Shadow" Sonic said.

"Count me in!" Tails shouted

Sonic smirked, "Alright, what about you Knux?"

"Nah, I gotta get back to the Master Emerald" Knuckles replied.

"Holly Crap! That reminds me I've been gone for 2 days! I gotta get going!"

"Alright, see ya later" Sonic said as Knuckles ran off.

"Sonic! What about Hope?" Tails said.

"Oh, right!" Sonic said frantically looking for the girls.

He saw that they where about a block up the road, with Sonics incredible speed it took a matter of seconds to catch up with them.

"Amy! Can you take care of Hope while Tails and I go away on some… uh, business?"

"Sure! But by 'business' do you mean an insane quest to prove Shadows out there?" Amy asked.

"Maybe…"

Amy sighed, "Whatever Sonic just be careful with that cast on"

"Then its settled, Tails, tomorrow we leave!"

* * *

GUN HQ

"Commander!" the lieutenant said running in the room.

The commander was in his usual spot, watching the troops march.

"The Black Creatures have been successfully pushed out of Station square"

"Very Good lieutenant…" the commander said not looking at him.

"Also, the squad has captured the black hedgehog and he is being taken to Prison Island, what are they to do with him?"

The commander was silent for a minute then spoke,

"Execution…"


	9. Captive

Hey! sorry about not updating, I've been having a little case of laziness (not much of an excuse)

* * *

MYSTIC RUINS

Knuckles ran through the cave leading to Angel Island. After he was past the gate to Ice Cap he stopped in his tracks he got a pounding headache out of nowhere.

"I sense a disturbance in the Master Emerald…" He said clutching his forehead.

Knuckles knew what had happened.

"Oh no" he said dashing off faster than he had ever ran before.

When he got out of the cave he saw that Angel Island had crashed into the water!

Knuckles ran across the bridge that was now connected to the island. When he got on the Island, he saw Vector, Espio and Charmy were on the ground unconscious.

"Vector! Espio! Charmy!"

Vector let out a big groan. Knuckles ran over to him to help him up.

"Knux… we couldn't beat… him…" Vector said with visible effort.

"Who, Vector Who? Who couldn't you beat?" Knuckles asked.

Vector was clearly trying to remain conscious.

"It… was…"

Vector eyes closed and he collapsed, but not before blurting out:

"Metal… Sonic…"

PRISION ISLAND

Shadow was tied to a wooden seat onboard the GUN truck. On the left wall sat three armed soldiers. On the right wall sat three more armed soldiers. Straight ahead of Shadow, in front of the back door stood four more armed guards.

_I can see any chance of escaping is out of the question, _thought Shadow as he tugged on his handcuffs.

"Stop that! No struggling!" a soldier said pointing his weapon at Shadow.

Shadow stopped struggling and just sat there.

_I can't believe I let them take me down, and they took my Chaos Emeralds! Maybe Doom was right about these humans… _

Shadow closed his eyes and tried to focus on his visions.

His mind was completely blank as if his visions had completely disappeared.

_I must need the power of the Chaos emeralds to keep those memories coming… I MUST get them back even if it means killing these humans… _

Suddenly the truck stopped the soldiers got out the door except for two, who took off Shadows handcuffs.

"Get up"

Shadow did as he was told and got up, then the soldiers escorted him out of the truck. As soon as he was out, they gathered around him with there guns pointed at him.

At first Shadow thought they were going to all shoot him but they pushed him over to an big airplane and once he was in they hand cuffed him to a seat… again…

But unlike the wooden bench, the seat was very conferrable.

Shadow found himself starting to go to sleep but just as he had fallen asleep the plane landed and the soldiers pushed him off the plane. But this time when they took the one end of the handcuff that was cuffed to the seat off and put it on Shadows free hand.

When Shadow got off the plane he saw a Island military base surrounded by a Jungle.

Shadow suddenly remembered something about this strange Island.

_I remember this place… I came here once and was captured by the human soldiers but why and how did I escape? _Shadow thought.

While Shadow was lost in his thoughts a soldier pushed him forward.

"Keep it moving Hedgehog!"

Shadow snarled then started to walk forward. As he approached the entrance the door slid up into the ceiling and Shadow's jaw dropped at what he saw. It was an enormous military base, Thousands of soldiers walked side by side. Soldiers climbed into what appeared to be robotic MECHs.

"Halt." A voice said.

Shadow looked and saw a large man in a GUN military vest, the vest was covered with metals.

"Present Identification" the man said.

One of the soldiers that was holding Shadow stepped in front of Shadow and saluted.

"Unit 28377 reporting with prisoner 827 sir!"

"Excellent. We have been expecting you." The vest man said looking down at Shadow.

"These are his sir!" said another soldier handing the man Shadows Chaos emeralds.

_NO! My Emeralds! _

"Good… Good… take him to cell 3224." The man said walking off, with Shadows chaos emeralds!

Shadow wanted to run after him but the soldiers pushed him again. After walking for about an hour they came to Shadows cell. It didn't look like a ordinary jail cell like the one in the Egg Carrier it was just a small room with a blue force-field for a door. One of the soldiers swiped a key card through a mechanism on the door and the force-field disappeared.

A soldier pushed Shadow in the room violently and Shadow fell flat on his face. The soldiers laughed at him. Shadow got up and charged at the soldiers but the force-field came up again and Shadow hit it and was violently shocked by it.

The soldiers laughed some more then walked off.

Shadow got up and wiped the dirt off his chest, "Didn't think I'd fall for that trick twice.

Shadow could still hear the soldiers laughing.

"Pathetic humans"

Shadow started pacing he did it because well, he was bored. After about an hour of solid boredom a soldier walked up to Shadow's cell.

"You have a visitor." The soldier said then walked off.

_A visitor maybe whoever it is can tell me why I was captured… after I helped the humans! _

A Bat girl ran up to the cell, she was smiling and had tears in her eyes.

_Wow… she's hot… _

The bat girl deactivated the force field then ran up to Shadow, kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"Oh, Shadow I knew you weren't dead!" she said.

"Who the hell are you?"

The girl stepped back away from Shadow, "I'm Rouge the bat, don't you remember me?"

"I don't remember anything!" Shadow yelled.

Rouge was silent for a second.

"You know… I could help you."

"What do you know about me" Shadow asked.

"I know a lot about you Shadow the Hedgehog." Rouge said stepped toward Shadow.

Rouge told Shadow about the Eclipse Canon and how he was on an evil rampage to collect the Chaos Emeralds.

"Whoa… I never thought I would ever work for that Doctor!" Shadow said.

Rouge smiled, "Well… he is your creator's grandson."

All was silent for a few minutes.

"Professor Gerald Robotnik…" Shadow said.

Rouge was about to saw something when a soldier walked into the room.

"Visiting hours are over."

"Please let me stay with him!" Rouge begged.

"No. besides he needs his sleep for tomorrows… events…"

"Events? What events?" Shadow asked.

The soldier did not answer and Rouge walked out of the room, the force-field closing behind her.

Shadow sat on the bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what Rouge had said and the same question ran through his head over and over.

_What are tomorrow's events? _

Shadow eventually fell into a deep sleep.

Hours later when all the soldiers were asleep, Rouge the Bat approached Shadows cell, typed in a few numbers and the force-field disappeared. Shadow was still asleep and Rouge frantically shook him.

Shadow yawned then looked up to see Rouge with a look of Panic on her face.

"What is it Rouge?"

"Shadow, they are going to kill you!" Rouge said.

Shadow jumped out of bed, "Why are the soldiers going to kill me?" he asked.

"I don't know, the lieutenant said direct orders from Headquarters."

Shadow was silent for a moment.

"I'm not going to let them kill you!' Rouge said grabbing Shadows hand as she ran off dragging him behind.

Little did the two know, the lieutenant was watching them through the security cameras, beside him stood two guards

"What is your orders sir?" one said.

"Seek and destroy." He said.

"What about Rouge?" the other soldier asked.

"She is a Traitor, if necessary kill her two." The lieutenant said.

The two soldiers walked of to ready their troops, while the commander continued to watch them.

* * *

Thats chapter nine... chapter ten will be up in a few days


	10. The Chase

Hi everybody! heres chapter ten!

* * *

SPACE

The comet continued to fly around the planet earth, onboard it Black Doom stood staring at the planet. A Black Creature walked up to him and said something in a alien language.

"Yes…" Dooms voice echoed, "Prepare the armies to invade another part of earth."

The Black creature said something else.

"GUN is of no threat to us! We only lost last time because of the blue thing!" Doom yelled.

The black creature ran off to prepare the army.

"Shadow… you will join me… I can feel the hatred for the humans flowing through your veins…"

* * *

PRISION ISLAND

Shadow and Rouge ran frantically through the Jungle. Rouge was still holding on to Shadows hand. By now, Shadow had regained his ultimate speed and now he was the one dragging Rouge.

"Shadow… stop for a sec…" Rouge panted.

Shadow stopped running to let Rouge catch her breath.

Rouge looked up and managed to pant: "I can hear the security alarms, were done for…"

"No, I'm not going to be captured… again…"

Shadow grabbed Rouge's hand and dashed off again through the Jungle. It was the middle of the night and it was very hard to see. Shadow almost crashed into a tree a few times. Rouge had got her energy back and was now running almost as fast as Shadow.

Meanwhile the GUN troops where running through the forest and Jets were flying around the Island to get a bird's eye view.

Shadow and Rouge could hear the GUN soldiers shouting orders to each other. And they could hear the Jets engines. They were gaining on them

* * *

EGG CARRIER

Metal Sonic walked through the Egg Carrier Prison Hallways. The never-ending line of Hallways drove him crazy.

Finally he reached Eggman's Cambers.

Inside the Camber's was Doctor Eggman sitting on a leather armchair. He didn't appear to be doing anything; he was just sitting there staring off into space. Behind Doctor Eggman, stood E-102 Gamma, with his gun arm pointing at Metal Sonic!

"Oh… Metal it's you…" said Gamma lowering his gun arm.

Metal frowned at Gamma. Metal considered Gamma an obsolete model and he considered himself as the 'Ultimate Fighting Machine'.

Eggman got up, with obvious effort.

_Fat Ass… _

"Metal Sonic! Did you get the prize?" Eggman asked.

"Aye, Master Eggman." Metal said reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out the Master Emerald and it quickly started to grow into its true size.

"Excellent, soon my plans for the Eclipse Canon 2 will be fully operational!" Eggman said laughing manically.

"Ahem. Metal Sonic I have another mission for you!" Eggman said pulling himself together.

"What is it, Master?" Metal asked.

"I want you to go to Station Square and kill that little pest!" Eggman yelled.

"Um… which one, There's like ten of them."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHICH ONE? SONIC, OBVIOUSLY!"

"Oh,"

A robotic voice came on the inter-com (Or as Eggman called it: The Egg-com) "Master Eggman."

"What now!" Eggman shouted, "What is it?"

"Sir, our scanners have detected an unusually high amount of life forms directly under us!" the voice on the inter-com said.

"Is it GUN?"

"No sir, it's something…else…"

"What do you mean something else?" Eggman yelled frustrated

"They don't appear to be human, Sir, and whatever they are, they're armed." The inter-com said.

Eggman looked over to Metal Sonic and Gamma.

"Metal Sonic get going!" He yelled.

Metal made the Master Emerald shrink and handed it over to Eggman. Then, he ran out of the room.

Eggman then looked over to Gamma.

"E-102, prepare the Troops, we might have a War on hands."

* * *

PRISION ISLAND

Shadow and Rouge busted out of the forest to find that they where on a grassy hill.

"Did we lose them?" Rouge asked between gasps for air.

Shadow didn't answer; instead he started running up the hill with Rouge close behind. It was a very steep hill, Shadow felt his legs tightening. When they finally got to the top of the hill, his jaw dropped at what he saw.

There were hundreds of them, all perfectly lined up, each carrying a rifle. And there jeeps close behind him.

Shadow saw Rouge run up beside him and her jaw dropped too.

Shadow turned around, he could hear more soldiers coming from behind.

"Shadow, what are we going to do?" Rouge asked.

Shadow was silent for a minute then said: "I will stay and fight you fly out of here."

"No, I won't leave you!" Rouge protested.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle these pathetic humans!"

Rouge nodded and flew off.

Shadow watched her fly away until she couldn't be seen anymore, then he turned to look down the hill at the hundreds of soldiers. They had gotten up the hill. Shadow didn't Hesitate he immediately homing attacked the first human to reach the top.

More soldiers started to come up the hill. One stopped and pointed it's gun at him, "Freeze!"

Shadow ignored this and homing attacked him, and a few more soldiers. When Shadow was landing from the series of homing attacks, a jeep collided with Shadow, sending him flying toward the forest.

Shadow was lying there for a second when suddenly some soldiers came out of the forest formed a circle around him and pointed there guns at him.

"Freeze!" one said.

Shadow leapt into the air in the blink of an eye and did a full 360 degree spin kick in mid-air, knocking out the whole group.

Another Jeep came speeding at him! But Shadow dived out of the way in the nick of time, and the Jeep smashed into a tree and exploded.

Shadow watched the explosion for a brief moment then Spin-dashed a few more soldiers.

More and more soldiers kept swarming at Shadow and he was putting up a good-fight, but they were starting to overwhelm him. One soldier took out a knife and stabbed Shadow's leg.

"OW!" Shadow screamed pulling the knife out of his leg.

Meanwhile a few hundred yards away, Rouge was flying through the air trying to out-fly the jets that were chasing her. Rouge suddenly stopped because she had heard a loud 'OW'

_Shadow… _She thought

Rouge immediately turned and flew right between the two jets that were chasing her.

Shadow was now having a hard time fighting off the seemingly endless supply of troops. Shadow leapt in the air and did a back flip away from the soldiers.

The soldiers were about to run at him when suddenly, there was a loud THUD! Shadow looked behind him and saw trees were falling down. The soldiers started smirking then they walked away.

_What the Hell is going on! _Shadow thought.

The thuds were now getting louder and whatever it was, it was getting closer. Suddenly a giant Robot appeared out of the forest, the Robot had a cockpit with a man inside.

"F-6t Big Foot to base. I have encountered the Fugitive hedgehog." The man said.

Big Foot opened up two hatches that were next to the cockpit, and missiles began firing at Shadow. Shadow ran for his life barley avoiding the missiles. Once it was done firing missiles, the hatches closed and it began to walk toward Shadow. Shadow jumped at it and did a homing attack at the cockpit, suddenly Big Foot started shacking.

"Did that do it?" Shadow wondered out loud.

Suddenly, Big Foot stopped shacking and kicked Shadow with one of its metal feet. Shadow went flying through the air and crashed into a tree.

"Shadow!" Rouge said running up to him.

Big Foot suddenly turned to Rouge. Rouge stopped in her tracks. Big Foot started shooting bullets at Rouge.

_No! _Shadow thought.

Rouge side-stepped out of the way dodging the first bullet. The second bullet missed her.

But the third bullet…

The third bullet hit Rouge right in the chest.

Rouge started coughing then kneeled over, and fell to the ground.

Shadow felt a tear go down his cheek, Rouge was the only person in this world he could trust and now she was dead. Shadows sadness was quickly replaced with Anger and Hatred. Shadow got to His feet ran over to Big Foot being careful to avoid the bullets. Then when he got close enough he raised his palm and pointed it at the cock-pit.

"CHAOS… SPEAR!"

Bolts of golden lightning suddenly fired from Shadow's palm and Big Foot was getting violently shocked, as well as the man inside it. With-in Five seconds Big Foot exploded and the man inside was killed. Shadow suddenly saw something shiny on the ground he went to check what it was and it was: A Green Chaos Emerald!

_He must have been using it to power Big Foot. _

Soldiers started to swarm back out of the forest there was more this time. There was two much for Shadow to handle, he raised his emerald high in the air and got ready to use Chaos Control.

_I will return to this Island someday… and I will destroy it, and every single human on board! Doom was right about the humans…_

Suddenly, the sky turned a familiar blood-red and the same vortex that had appeared over Station Square. And sure enough, the Black creatures began to fall from the sky… and they were armed. The soldiers totally forgot about Shadow and started shooting up in the air at the creatures. And soon another war had started.

"Hello Shadow." A deep voice said.

Shadow turned to see Black Doom.

"You… You saved me after I destroyed Black Bull?" Shadow said confused.

"We, the Black Arms are more… forgiving than these humans. We have no sense of greed or lust for power. These humans will eventually destroy themselves! This planet would be better off In the hands of The Black Arms!" Doom yelled.

Shadow looked at his feet.

"Shadow, You are the Ultimate Life form! Will you join me, and lead my army into victory against those heartless, unforgiving humans!"

All was silent for a few seconds.

"Yes."

Shadow looked up and Black Doom he had an evil look on his face and his eyes had turned redder.

"Good, Good. You will serve me well Shadow! And together we will annihilate the humans!"

"Yes…" Shadow started, "My Master…"

* * *

Yep. thats chapter Ten. I hope you enjoyed it! You know what to do!


	11. Metal's Wrath

MYSTIC RUINS

Sonic woke up in Tails house with a loud yawn. It was so loud it woke Tails up who was sleeping in the other room. Sonic got out of bed and looked at the digital clock. It was 10am. Sonic put his shoes and walked out of the house to stretch. Tails walked out a few minutes later.

"You all ready Sonic?" Tails asked

"Yep" said Sonic

Tails was silent for a second.

"Um… Tails?"

"Yeah" Tails answered.

"Have you thought about how were going to go without the Tornado!"

"Oops…"

"What are we going to do?" Sonic asked.

"Hmmm…" Tails thought.

"Could you fly up there?" Sonic asked hopefully.

"No, way! I could never fly that far!" Tails said.

Sonic and Tails were both thinking of completely stupid ideas for a while until finally Tails had a good idea.

"Sonic I have an idea!" Tails exclaimed.

"I hope this idea is better than your super powered trampoline idea." Sonic joked

"Hey! That could have worked!" Tails yelled

"So what is your idea?" Sonic asked.

"Why don't you use Chaos Control?"

Sonic was silent for a minute, "Tails I haven't used Chaos Control for two years"

"But you did it with a fake emerald! If you can do it with that fake one I made you can surely do it with a real one!" Tails said.

Sonic thought about this for a while.

"Alright I'll give it a try" Sonic said.

Sonic reached into his pocket and pulled out the blue chaos emerald. He held it in his right and tried to focus. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic yelled.

Nothing happened.

"Uh, maybe you should try again." Tails suggested.

Sonic nodded and tried again only this time he focused harder.

"CHAOOOOOOOOOSSSSS…"

Sonic closed his eyes.

"CONTROL!"

Still nothing happened.

Sonic tried several times but it still didn't work.

"Hm, you need to be closer to the thing your trying to transport to?" Tails suggested.

"Meh, it's worth a shot." Sonic shrugged.

Sonic and Tails dashed off toward the entrance to Red Canyon. They ran through the cave, past Ice Cap entrance and when they got out of the cave they saw that Angel island had fallen back into the water!

"Oh my, God! Not again!" Sonic screamed as he ran across the bridge that was somehow connected to the Island again. Tails was running close behind him. When Sonic got to the end of the bridge he saw that the master Emerald was not on top of the Altar.

"Damn that metal Sonic!" Sonic heard Knuckles say.

"Metal Sonic?" Tails said.

Sonic ran around the Altar and saw Knuckles with the Chaotix detectives.

"Knuckles what happened?" Tails asked.

"Metal Sonic came here and stole Knux's big emerald." Vector said.

By now Vector, Charmy and Espio and fully regained conciseness, and they were all standing up.

"Where really sorry Knuckles." Espio said.

Knuckles looked at his feet and then up at the purple chameleon "It's not your fault… it's mine, I was gone for way to long I knew I should have came back…"

"Uh, Knuckles?" Sonic said.

"What?"

"When you were dashing off did you ever stop to think how you were going to get up to Angel Island when it was like two billion feet up in the air?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles had a surprised look on his face.

"So even if you had got here sooner you couldn't have got back up there." Sonic replied.

"Oh, Vector, if you ever touch my plane again I'll Tazer you!" Tails yelled angrily.

STATION SQUARE (whatever's left of it)

Metal Sonic landed on the bloody pavement of Station Square side walk. He looked around for a few minutes then activated his walkie-talkie.

"Master Eggman! Something had happened to Station Square! It looks like there was a war here everything is completely destroyed! If that hedgehog was here I suspect he's dead!"

"But you don't know that for sure! Go to Mystic Ruins that's were his fox sidekick lives!" Eggman said on the walkie-talkie

"As you wish, Master." Metal said.

Metal turned off his walkie-talkie then activated his booster rockets and flew off into the air at lightning fast speeds.

ANGEL ISLAND

Tails sat in the front seat of the Tornado typing buttons. "There that should do it the tornado is ready for take of!"

Sonic and Knuckles where standing beside, the Tornado and the Chaotix were playing poker on the grass. Sonic and Knuckles pushed the Tornado out into a long open field so it would have space to take off.

"Alright guys I'm going to fly it around for a minute to see if it works." Tails said.

"OK"

Tails pulled a lever back and the Tornado started moving, once it got to the edge it took off into the air. Sonic and Knuckles watched it for a few minutes until finally Sonic spoke.

"So… are you sure you don't want me and Tails to help you find the Master Emerald?"

"Nah, I can handle the Fat Ass. Besides I think those Black creatures may be a greater threat than Eggman."

Sonic nodded.

"Plus I have the Chaotix to help me."

Vector stopped playing poker and ran over to Knuckles. "Whoa! Time out! I never agreed to this!"

Espio and Charmy walked over to Vector.

"C'mon Vector, its our fault for losing the Emerald, the least we could do is help to get it back!" Espio said.

"No, way! I'm a detective not a soldier!" Vector protested.

"If you don't I'll show everyone that tape of you drunk at Sonic's Christmas party." Espio said smiling.

Vector waved his fist in Espio's face then signed. "Fine… but when we get back you better give me that tape!"

"Deal" Espio said shaking his hand. _That's what I make copies for,_ Espio thought.

"Hey what's that flying next to Tails?" Sonic said.

A blue figure was flying toward Tails it got closer and closer, until it hit Tails and knocked the Tornado out of the air!

"Tails!" Sonic cried.

"It's Metal Sonic! I'm sure of it!" Vector yelled.

As the figure got closer, it became clear that Vector was right.

Metal Sonic landed in front of them. "Hello Sonic… Ah, the Chaotix, I see your still standing from the beating I gave you."

"You'll pay for what you did to Tails!" Sonic said.

Metal chuckled. "Don't worry you'll see him again… soon you can join him up in heaven!"

Sonic lunged at Metal but Metal ducked and Sonic hit the ground. Knuckles went to punch him but Metal grabbed his fist and threw Knuckles. Vector, Espio and Charmy ran at him. But Metal activated his booster rockets and flew above them, and they all crashed into each other.

Metal laughed, "FOLISH HEDGEHOGS!"

Sonic suddenly homing attacked Metal sending him flying into the altar.

Sonic landed from the homing attack in front of Metal, "Hey, this isn't over yet."

Metal smirked, "Wouldn't have it any other way!"

Sonic and Metal lunged at each other, fighting like demons. They looked like blue blurs bouncing off the ground at each other. But as the battle went on, Sonic got tired, but Metal was a robot, and robots didn't ever get tired. So after a few more minutes, Sonic was almost completely out of energy, and Metal used that as his advantage. Within moments Metal had knocked Sonic unconscious.

"Finally I have proven superior! Now, to finish him off and rain supreme!"

Suddenly a blade popped out of Metals wrist and he raised it over Sonics neck ready to lunge and kill him.

Suddenly Knuckles punched Metal in the back sending him flying into the altar. Metal looked at the red Echidna, "You meddling Echidna!"

"I won't let you kill Sonic!"

"Fine, I shall kill you first and with you gone the Echidna's will cease to exist!" Metal laughed.

Knuckles and Metal ran at each other and began fighting. Metal had the advantage with his long blade. Knuckles had to keep his eye open for it because one false move and that blade would kill him instantly. The fight raged on for a few moments but sure enough Knuckles made a false move and Metals blade struck Knuckles right leg.

Knuckles let out a cry of pain and collapsed. His leg was not chopped off but the blade had dug at least half-way into his leg. Metal laughed and got ready to kill him. When suddenly, Espio and Vector ran at him, it didn't take Metal a minute to punch Vector in the face knocking him out, again. But Espio was putting up a good fight. After a few minutes Espio jumped away from Metal and threw shrunken stars at him. Metal deflected them all with his blade. Surprisingly, after Espio was done throwing shrunk en's neither off them moved.

"You and your friends have put up a good fight, but you must realize… you're ALL DOMED!"

"I don't think so!" Tails shouted.

"What?" Metal said looking around.

Metal saw that Tails was in the Tornado and flying toward him.

Tails pressed a button on the Tornado and bullets started firing from the wings. Metal was fast but not fast enough to doge rapid-fire bullets. Metal cried in pain, he was hit at least five times. Metal knew he couldn't keep fighting, so he activated his booster rockets and flew off.

A few hours later when Sonic and Vector woke up, Tails was doing first aid on Knuckles leg.

"Does it hurt?" Tails asked.

"A little but I'll be fine." Knuckles said.

"Metal was really strong, If it wasn't for Tails we'd all be dead by now."

"Hey Knuckles, are you sure you don't want us to stay incase he comes back?" Sonic asked.

"Don't worry about it Sonic, next time we'll be ready for him." Knuckles replied.

Sonic nodded then hopped on the wing of the Tornado.

The Tornado took off, and disappeared into the sky.


	12. Shadows revenge

Hey WHAZ UP! heres chapter 12, its a little shorter than the others. and for that I apologize!

CENTRAL CITY

It was a dark night. The moon had been covered by eerie black clouds. Central city was quiet and peaceful as always. The people had heard about the invasion of Station Square but none of them seemed worried. They people all assumed that the black creatures would never come to Central City, and that GUN would be able to handle the black creatures. But they didn't know how wrong they were.

On a grassy hill about a mile away from Central City, Shadow the Hedgehog marched toward the City. Behind Shadow marched five-hundred black creatures in rows of ten.

Shadow had turned his back on all of humanity. For they took from him, the two people that ever cared about him, Maria and Rouge.

But Maria was still a mystery to Shadow. Rouge had explained to him about how he used to work for Doctor Eggman and how he tried to steal Chaos Emeralds, but that was it. He still didn't know how he ended up in that forest or how Black Doom knew him or why GUN was after him.

All he knew about Maria was that she cared about him and GUN killed her, and Rouge.

Know Shadow was going to get his Revenge.

Shadow could still hear Black Doom's orders echoing through his mind:

"Shadow… every last human being is your enemy! Go to Central City, and kill them all then plant the bomb in the exact center of the city and activate it. From there, you will have five minutes to escape the City. Do not fail me, and never forget your Hatred."

By now Shadow was at the entrance to the city.

Shadow marched into the city with the army of Black creatures. When he was on the middle of the street he stopped, as did the black creatures. A few humans were on the side walk and they stopped dead in there tracks. Shadow smirked, he could see the fear in there eyes.

After a few seconds the people on the sidewalks ran away screaming in terror. A police car came speeding toward Shadow but stopped at the last second.

The police officer got out of the car and pointed its gun at Shadow.

"S-stop! Don't m-move!"

Shadow lunged at the officer and kicked him in the face. The officer fell to the ground either unconscious, or dead.

Shadow glanced over his shoulder.

None of the black creatures had moved, they all just stood there waiting for his orders.

Shadow was surprised by there loyalty. Suddenly, Shadow heard Police sirens.

"Alright listen up!" Shadow started, "I want ever single building destroyed kill any human that gets in your path! Now get going!"

On that command the black creatures dashed past Shadow and immediately began destroying everything.

Shadow just stood there watching. But after a few minutes he looked at his Emerald, and it was glowing!

_There must be a Chaos Emerald somewhere around here!_ Shadow thought.

Shadow sped down the streets holding his Emerald in front of him, desperately searching for the Emerald. After about an hour or so he found the White Chaos Emerald! It was inside a Jewelry Store on the display window. Shadow shattered the window and grabbed the Emerald.

"Yes!" Shadow exclaimed

Suddenly Shadow heard the sounds of Jet engines. He looked up and saw a few dozen GUN jets. The Jets landed and dispatched soldiers.

Shadow chuckled weakly, "I was wondering when these fools would arrive, now… now its time to get my revenge!"

Shadow put his Emeralds in his pocket and charged at the group of soldiers. He homing attacked five of them then as soon as he landed he punched the soldiers who was directly in front of him, then kicked the soldier to his right.

The Large Jets flew off.

"There going to get more soldiers." Shadow said to himself.

Shadow wondered if he had enough Black Creatures.

_I should just hurry up and find the center of the city,_ Shadow thought.

Shadow dashed through the streets of Central City, and as he feared, GUN just kept sending more and more troops. Shadow Spin-dashed and killed a group of soldiers that were standing in his way. Shadow then continued his search.

After about another hour Shadow still hadn't found the cities center and the human soldiers had they out-numbered but not by that much, Shadow homing attacked a few more soldiers before continuing his search.

A few minutes later Shadow heard a loud BANG!

Shadow looked and saw a Tank rolling through the streets and it had run over at least 10 black creatures!

_I better take care of that thing before it destroys my army!_

Shadow charged at the Tank and immediately began homing attacking it but he wasn't even denting it…

Shadow didn't stop homing attacking, but the Tank just kept moving and ignoring Shadow. A group of soldiers ran up to the Tank and started shooting at Shadow. Shadow avoided the bullets as he homing attacked, instead the bullets hit the Tank, but the bullets just bounced off the Tank harmlessly. After a while a soldier popped out of the cockpit of the Tank and he started shooting at Shadow. That was Shadow's chance.

He homing attacked that soldier, sending him flying. Then he climbed into the Tank and Killed at the soldiers inside. Suddenly the other soldiers began climbing up the Tank. Thinking quickly, Shadow dashed over to the controls. There were over a dozen buttons and a joystick with a red button on the top of it.

_Better press all buttons… _thought Shadow.

Shadow pressed all the buttons quickly. First the Tank fired a missile that blew up a near by building.

_Cool…_

Then the Tank started spinning in circles, which sent all the soldiers flying but also knocked Shadow off his feet. Shadow got to his feet and moved the joystick forward, which made the Tank roll forward.

Shadow drove down the street running over soldiers.

Shadow pressed the red button on top of the Joystick and a cannonball fired from the Tanks main canon, destroying a building.

After that Shadow got out of the Tank and took a look at the city. There were fires burning everywhere nearly every building was destroyed there was blood and bodies everywhere.

Shadow started walking around an hour later, he saw it the center of the city. Shadow walked up to it and reached into his pocket and pulled out what Doom had called, 'The Black Bomb'

It was about twice the size of a pebble. But as soon as Shadow placed it on the ground, it grew to the size of a mini-van. Then it started shaking.

Shadow had five minutes.

Shadow ran through the streets shouting "All Black Arms evacuate the city!"

Shadow did that for about two minutes then saw that the Black Creatures were running out of the city. Shadow also saw that the Gun army was cheering they must have thought that they were retreating.

"There in for a surprise" Muttered Shadow.

Shadow drew his Green Emerald, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow disappeared and reappeared on that hill that was a mile away from the city. All the black creatures were standing there. Shadow wondered how they got there so quickly but he then turned toward the city. A minute later the city exploded into flames. A plane flew away from the city. It had the US symbol on it. Shadow looked at it but then stared toward the city… well now it was just a big fireball.

There was only about fifty of the five hundred men Shadow had started with.

But Shadow didn't really care that much.

Shadow andd the reaming Black creatures stared at the fireball for a few minutes.

The fire gleamed in Shadow hatred filled eyes, but Shadow smirked evilly.

Faze one off his revenge was now… complete.

Yep, thats chapter 12, personally I not sure about this chapter so please email meto tell me if itwas good or bad. and remeber: **_R&R!_**


	13. The Prisoner

**Hey, Im sorry I havent updated in a while. School just started and Ive been really busy.**

PRISION ISLAND

"Go, go, GOOOOOOOOO!" the lieutenant shouted pointing toward the battle.

The squad of soldiers dashed through the forest ready to combat the Black creatures that had arrived last night. They had stopped falling from the sky a few hours ago, but not before there was more than enough to handle. The battle was tied right now. Suddenly the lieutenant got a call on his phone.

"What!" he said.

"Sir, the commander has arrived" the voice said.

The lieutenant turned pale. The last thing he wanted to do was tell the highest rank GUN commander that Shadow the Hedgehog had escaped under his very nose. "G-good… tell him I will be there shortly…" he said, fear in his voice.

The Lieutenant walked toward the base waiting for what punishment would be placed on him.

"Uh, Commander… it is such an honor to have you here." The fear in his voice rising. The Lieutenant tried not to show it but he was afraid, and it was pretty obvious too. His forehead was damp with sweat and his face was red and he was shaking slightly.

The Commander said nothing and walked toward him. Every step he took closer to him, he began to shake more.

"Don't bother giving me the news! I already know!" Commander yelled.

"What?" The Lieutenant blurted out.

"Shadow led an army of black creatures to Central City! He blew the place up! Hundreds of soldiers were killed!"

"How many civilians died?" The lieutenant asked.

"Only a few, once the war began, we evacuated them quickly." Commander said.

All was silent for a few minutes.

"How the hell did he escape?" The Commander finally asked.

"Rouge the Bat, she let him go and tried to escape the island"

All was silent again.

"I see… so its not entirely your fault." The Commander started, "And I'm not stripping you of your command, so STOP SHAKING! Have some back bone!" The Commander yelled.

The Lieutenant stopped shaking and sweating, although he was already drenched with sweat.

"Sir, would you like to question the Traitor?" The Lieutenant asked.

The Commander nodded.

The two men walked toward the prison area and they walked all the way to the end, down a seemingly endless hallway, when finally they arrived. The Lieutenant used a key to open the door.

The room had no light and the prisoner was at the end of the small dark room, with chains around her wrists, and the other end of the chains was attached to ceiling, so the prisoner was handing there. It was to dark to see the prisoners face.

"Well, well, though you could betray GUN and get away with it, eh?" The Lieutenant mocked.

The Prisoner was staring at the floor.

"Lieutenant, give me some light" The Commander ordered

The Lieutenant hit a light switch that was by the door, and when the lights turned on the Commander could get a good look at the Prisoner.

"Rouge the Bat, your going to be spending the rest of your life in this room if you don't tell me were your friend has gone!" The Commander yelled.

Rouge looked up, her eyes were blood-shot and there was casts on her chest were the bullet had hit her.

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you!" Rouge said weakly

The Commander snarled.

"And why are you after him, he has done nothing! He is a Hero!" Rouge said a bit louder.

The Commander laughed, "You hear that, Lieutenant, He is a hero…"

The Lieutenant laughed also.

"You know, I find it strange when heroes attack hundreds of my troops, and blow up a city." The Commander mocked.

"What are you talking about?" Rouge asked

"Shadow has joined the Black Creatures! He blew up central city! Hundreds of lives were lost!" The Commander said.

Rouge was silent for a moment.

"NO! You're trying to turn me against him! I can't believe it! I WONT BELIEVE IT!" Rouge yelled loudly.

"Well then… see it with your own eyes…" The Commander murmured loud enough for Rouge to hear him.

The Commander pulled a holo-pad out of his pocket and he walked over to Rouge.

"This is a Holo-Gram recorded by GUN Beetles" The Commander said.

The Commander hit a small red button on the side of the pad and a holo-gram started to play. The Holo-Gram showed Shadow leading the Black Creatures, and planting the bomb.

Rouge had a look of shock on her face, "No…" she whispered.

The Commander turned of the Holo-Gram and stepped and started to walk out of the room.

"Come, lets leave her alone with her thoughts… for now…"

The two men walked out of the room, and Rouge wept there silently in the darkness.

GLYPHIC CANYON

Shadow stood on a floating temple, with Black Doom standing behind him

"I bet no one expected this baby could fly." Shadow said.

Just a hour ago, Black Doom ordered Shadow to activate all the temple jewels in a Temple that was on top of Glyphic Canyon. At the time, Shadow didn't know what would happen, but he knew better than to question his dark master's orders.

But once he activated them all, the Temple rose up from the ground, taking a few parts of the Canyon with it.

Now Shadow and Black Doom were on top of the Temple, and hundreds of Black Creatures were in the Temple ready for battle, even though there was no sign of any threat for miles and miles.

All was quiet for a while till finally Doom spoke.

"I transported this brilliant flying fortress to this planet over two-thousand years ago! It's magnificent! It's the Perfect killing machine… ready to impose terror, in unimaginable ways!" Black Doom deep-echo voice boomed.

Shadow smirked.

"Shadow, you have demonstrated your loyalty to me… so I will teach you a Chaos Technique. This Chaos Move can only be used once you have nothing but hatred in you body!

Shadow closed his eyes and focused on nothing but hatred. He kept forcing images of Maria and Rouge being killed by humans through his mind. After a few minutes Doom spoke again.

"Then, absorb your hatred and turn it into POWER!"

Shadow started to shake he didn't know what Doom meant at first but somehow he managed to do it.

Suddenly, Shadow began to glow blood-red his eyes also glowed blood red.

"Now… release it!" Doom yelled.

"CHAOS………… BLAST!" Shadow yelled.

Suddenly every thing around Shadow exploded in a small red inferno.

When Shadow opened his eyes he saw that the torches that were on the top of the temple were sent flying but the temple was still standing, but Doom was nowhere to be seen.

_Oops…_

Black Doom floated up through the ground, startling Shadow.

"Good… Good…"

Shadow smirked and turned around but instead of the endless blue sky he saw ships.

_Is it GUN? _Shadow thought to himself.

But the ships were orange and had Eggmans symbol on them.

"Isn't that the Doctor?" Shadow said.

The ships got closer and closer and it became clear that they were not just passing by. Black Hawks flew out of the Temple and at Eggman's ships. Eggman released flying robots to combat them.

"Shadow do not fail me…" Doom said.

Shadow turned to face him but Doom had vanished.

As a Black Hawk emerged out of the Temple, Shadow jumped of the temple and landed on it then he steered it toward Eggmans ships.

**Not one of my fav chapters. Please R&R or send me a message telling me what you think**


	14. War up in the sky

**Hello! Heres Chapter 14!**

* * *

GLYPHIC CANYON

Unlike the last war Shadow was in, he was not leading the army of Black Creatures, he was in the exact center of the black creature fleet. Shadow was not the only one riding a Black hawk; several other black creatures were also riding.

Some riders had guns and were firing at Eggmans ships; others had swords and were waiting to land on one of the ships to use them.

Shadow, was firing Chaos Spears at one of Eggmans ships.

Meanwhile inside Egg Carrier, this was leading the fleet. Eggman sat at the center room barking orders.

"Fire! Fire!" He shouted.

Gamma and Metal walked into the room.

"Gamma! Take control of the third turret on the right wing! Metal! I want you to lead my troops into battle!"

Gamma and Metal dashed off.

Gamma climbed in the huge turret and aimed it at the exact center of the group of black hawks, which happened to be where Shadow was riding. The huge blue blasts fired from the turret, but Shadow saw it coming and leap as high as he could in the air.

The blast claimed the lives of about 20 black hawks and several black creatures. But Shadow was alive… but he was in the air, and he started falling thousands of feet!

"I should have come up with a better plan!" Shadow cried as he fell.

Shadow reached into his pocket and pulled out his green chaos emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow vanished, and reappeared on top of the Egg Carrier.

"Whoa!" Shadow said as the wind knocked him off the huge ship. But shadow grabbed onto a turret canon as he fell. The turrets driver began to make the turret move up and down, and left and right, to try and shake Shadow off.

_So you want to play rough? _

Shadow jumped away from the turret and while in mid-air, he quickly unleashed a torrent of chaos spears. The turret exploded which left a hole in the Egg carrier. Shadow pushed himself forward and made it through the hole. The air began to suck him out, but Shadow grabbed onto a pipe and started to pull himself to safety.

Once the air could no longer suck him out, Shadow walked through a nearby door and he wash greeted by a large squad of Egg pawns!

"Wondering when you pieces of scrap metal would try and stop me"

Shadow spin-dashed right through the group of egg pawns and then they all fired lasers at him. Shadow lunged through the air and somehow all the lasers managed to just barley miss him. The lasers went between his legs, and between his arm and his armpit.

_Lucky,_ Shadow thought.

Shadow landed beside three pawns, and he destroyed them all with one round-house kick. The battle continued for about an hour, and it seemed like the more he destroyed, the more came at him. After another hour, he saw it.

On the other side of the room where two large steel doors, every minute they would open up, unleashing more Egg Pawns.

_We can't have that, can we!_ Shadow thought.

Shadow blasted the door with a few chaos spears but, the golden lightning just harmlessly bounced off the steel doors.

"That isn't good…"

Shadow continued to fight, but the doors opened up almost every fifteen seconds now, and after a few minutes he was overwhelmed. The large room was now completely filled, not one corner was not covered by egg pawns. And Shadow had been captured, five pawns held him in there tight metal grip.

"Damn! Let me go!" Shadow yelled.

The Egg Pawns took him through the seemingly endless hallway, were Eggman was waiting. "Well, Well, I see we have a little pest here don't we?"

"Eggman! Once I escape I swear I'll tear you limb from limb!"

"Ha! Shadow do you really think you'll escape?"

"You said it yourself! I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!" Shadow screamed.

"You may be the Ultimate… but you must know that you live to serve me!" Eggman yelled.

"How do you figure that?" Shadow asked.

"You idiot! It was MY grandfather that created you!"

Shadow stopped struggling and stared curiously at the Doctor.

"You were created by Professor Gerald Robotnik! He was my grandfather!" Eggman said.

"You're… Grandfather?" Shadow repeated.

"You and I are family…" Eggman said, his voice now kind, "Egg pawns, release him!"

The Egg Pawns let Shadow go.

"My Grandfather created you onboard the space colony ARK"

_He knows very important things about me! I must hear more from him! _Shadow thought.

"Tell me more…" Shadow asked.


	15. Shadow vs Metal Sonic

**Hey heres Chapter fifteen! I think there is going to be 10 more chapters! **

* * *

EGG CARRIER

Shadow sat at the long silver table. Beside him, sat Doctor Eggman, and all the exits to the room were guarded by armed Egg Pawns. Eggman was taping his chin, obviously thinking about what to reveal to him.

So far this was all Shadow knew: He knew that Gerald Robotnik was he creator. He knew that Maria was his friend, and she was shot. Apparently he was created onboard the ARK (whatever that was). He knew that GUN had put him to sleep for fifty years and that when he awakened he began working with Eggman. But he didn't know why he began working for Eggman or what happened.

_And why did I wake up in that forest?_ Shadow asked himself.

"Shadow," Eggman began.

"Tell me what you want to know?" Eggman asked.

"Well… why did GUN put me to sleep for fifty years?" Shadow asked.

"Guards leave us!" Eggman barked.

The Egg Pawns that were guarding the doors walked out the doors obediently.

"GUN did that to you because they feared you!" Eggman said.

"What?" Shadow exclaimed.

"GUN is cowards, if they fear something, no matter how innocent it is, they will get rid of it!"

Shadow felt his blood boiling.

"Would you like to know anything else?"

SKY OUTSIDE EGG CARRIER

Outside the Egg Carrier, the war continued. Metal flew through a group of black hawks, he drew his blade and he sliced through them one-by-one. Gamma was giving the floating temple a taste of heavy fire.

"What is the situation here?" Black Doom asked a black creature.

It said (in alien language) that they were losing badly and they needed to get rid of those ships.

"Prepare the Black Turrets!" Doom yelled.

The Black creatures set up turrets all around the Temple and Glyphic Canyon. They set them up three in a row, then scattered the rest.

The three turrets on the far left of the canyon all aimed at different parts off the same ship and they all fired at the same time, and BOOM!

The explosion shook the entire sky and sent several flying robots hurdling through the air. It even knocked Metal Sonic off balance.

EGG CARRIER

Shadow was about to ask Eggman a question but suddenly the ship shook and Shadow and Eggman fell over.

"What's going on?" Eggman yelled as he got up.

Gamma ran into the room.

"Master Eggman! Ship #2 had been shot down! It appears the black creatures have set up dozens of turrets around the temple."

"Tell Metal to return to the Egg Carrier! And tell the turrets to focus all fire on the other turrets!"

Gamma turned around but the ship shook again and all three of them fell to the ground.

"Ship #3 has been shot down!" The inter-com said.

"Gamma how many ships do I have left?" Eggman asked getting up.

"Besides the Egg Carrier… one…" Gamma said.

"ONE! I will not lose to those barbaric monsters!" Eggman yelled.

Gamma walked out of the room.

"Shadow stay here, I have matters to attend to" Eggman said running out of the room.

Shadow stood in the silver, silent room, when suddenly he noticed his emerald was glowing.

"There must be another emerald around here…" Shadow said. And with that, he dashed off.

Meanwhile in the central control room…

Metal walked in the room, inside the room stood Eggman and several Egg Pawns. "Metal, Good you're here."

"What is it Master?" Metal asked.

"I need you to guard the chaos emerald that is in the Engine room! I want Shadow to join me… but guard the emerald just incase he tries anything!" Eggman said.

Metal ran out of the room, not knowing Shadow was already on his way.

Shadow walked into the engine room.

"This is a strange place to keep a chaos emerald…" Shadow said.

Shadow walked past several strange machines until he reached the center of the room. The Purple emerald was in a glass container in the middle of the room. There were no machines anywhere near the emerald.

"Childs play" Shadow said walking up to it.

Shadow reached for it, suddenly, he was knocked to the ground by an unknown attacker.

"Well… Well… What have we hear?" Metal taunted.

Shadow got to his feet and faced the Metal Version of Sonic.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked getting into a fighting position.

"I am Metal Sonic… The Ultimate fighting machine" Metal said drawing his blade.

"Well I am Shadow the Hedgehog the Ultimate life form!" Shadow said lunging at it. Metal dodged Shadow and slashed at his legs, but Shadow avoided Metal blade, and landed on his feet. Shadow homing attacked Metal sending him flying across the room, and he crashed into the wall. "Ugh, please… don't hold back!" Metal said lunging at Shadow. Shadow dodged Metals blade but Metal fired a group of missiles at Shadow.

"AH!" Shadow screamed in pain as the explosion of the missiles sent him hurdling through the room.

Shadow landed in front of some weird machines, and Metal was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Shadow heard Metals Blade being drawn behind him. Shadow spin-dashed away from Metals blade and Metal chased after him, the battle raged on between them for about an hour until finally Shadow began to over-power Metal.

"You're Scrap Metal!" Shadow taunted as he punched Metals face.

Metal struck his blade out in anger without even looking and instead of hitting Shadow he hit a large machine.

"Oh no!" Metal exclaimed.

The Machine began to beep and spin and sparks began to fly out of it.

"Self-Destruct sequence activated. 60 seconds to explosion." A robotic voice said.

"That ain't good!" Shadow said.

Shadow darted for the door, but Metal jumped on top of him.

"You will perish onboard this ship!" Metal cried.

Shadow tried to push him off but Metal wouldn't budge.

"Thirty seconds to explosion… If you are around to hear this, you should run!" The robotic voice said.

Suddenly Shadow remembered what Black Doom had thought him.

"CHAOS…" Shadow began to glow red, "BLAST!"

Metal went hurdling across the room and he smashed into a machine, and he got electrocuted, then Metal Sonics lifeless metal body fell over.

"Like I said… you're Scrap Metal!"

"Ten seconds to explosion, this is going to hurt!" the robotic voice said

Shadow ran across the room and grabbed the purple emerald.

Shadow then shot a chaos spear at the wall and jumped out of the ship.

Shadow assumed that the temple would be close enough for him to land on but to his surprise, the temple looked like it was a mile away. _Eggman must have been retreating_ Shadow thought.

Shadow was about to use Chaos Control, but the Egg Carrier exploded and blast knocked Shadow unconscious. Shadow was knocked and hurdling across the sky. He also dropped the purple emerald.

STATION SQUARE

Hope, Amy, Cream and Cheese were walking down the street when they saw a comet hit the pavement.

"Oh my God!" Amy cried.

They all rushed over to see the comet, but they saw something else…

They saw Shadow the hedgehog lying on the pavement.

* * *

**Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Im going to try and update every saturday!**

**(I also have an Idea for a Shadows Darkness II)**

**READ AND REVIEW... pwease?**


	16. The Serach

**Hi! heres chapter sixteen!**

* * *

THE SKY

_Sonic the Hedgehog ran down a dark road. _

_Aside from the road was nothing but darkness. _

_Sonic kept running trying not to look at the dark void. _

_"Shadow!" He screamed _

_Sonic was suddenly greeted by a swarm of Black Creatures, all of them carrying swords. _

_Sonic homing attacked one of them and punched another one. _

_One of the black creatures punched Shadow in the face and he went flying backwards. _

_Sonic quickly scrambled to his feet. _

_The Black Creature that punched him over to him and tried to take s swipe at him, but Sonic ducked to dodge it, and then he kicked it in the chest. _

_Sonic thought that he had won but Black Creatures were emerging out of the Darkness. _

_Sonic bounce attacked a big group of them and homing attacked a few more. _

_After that, he noticed that more and more black creatures kept emerging. _

_Sonic held high his blue chaos emerald, "SONIC WIND!" _

_A Blue gust of Chaos wind surrounded Sonic killing the rest of the Black Creatures. _

_Sonic was safe for a split second, but the black creatures emerged more quickly then ever before. _

_"SONIC WIND!" He shouted again. _

_Suddenly the Black Creatures stopped coming, and Sonic felt an evil all around him. _

_Suddenly, there was a flash of green light, it was Chaos Control. _

_Shadow appeared from the light. _

_"Shadow! I knew you were still alive!" Sonic said. _

_Shadow said nothing; instead he slowly walked toward Sonic. _

_"What are you doing!" _

_Sonic grabbed Sonic by the throat and stated to strangle him without mercy. _

_"Shadow…" Sonic said his face turning blue. _

_Shadow raised his other hand toward Sonics face. _

_"CHAOSSSSS… SPEAR!" _

Sonic opened his eyes; he was in a cold sweat.

Sonic was in the passenger seat of the Tornado. Tails sat in front of him, he was sleeping and the Tornado was in auto-pilot.

The blue chaos emerald was in the ash-tray.

For the past three days they had been wandering the planet, waiting for the Chaos Emerald to glow.

So far the Chaos Emerald had done nothing! And Sonic had spent the days staring into the sky; he was bored out of his skull.

Tails awoke with a yawn; he rubbed his eyes and looked over to Sonic.

"Anything yet?" Tails asked

"No." No the blue hedgehog replied

"Are you sure?" Tails said, desperate for some excitement.

"No, I'm positive it hasn't done anything!" Tails said.

"Crap! I'm so bored! I'd do anything for some excitement!" Tails said.

"What about your Game boy Advance?" Sonic said.

"The batteries are dead!" Tails said.

"D'oh! The world is against us!" Sonic cried.

Suddenly the Emerald started to glow blue.

Sonic and Tails were both silent for a moment.

Tails suddenly grabbed the controls and zoomed off.

"Yeah, now you're talking!" Sonic said.

Sonic opened the cockpit and he leapt onto the wing of the Tornado.

The Tornado zoomed toward Red Canyon.

ANGEL ISLAND

Knuckles the Echidna pealed the cast of his leg. The wound had healed and he could walk around now, but not very fast and it still hurt a little.

Vector the crocodile sat on the altar listening to his music; near where the Master Emerald stood (If Metal Sonic hadn't stolen it).

Espio the Chameleon stood away from the altar practicing his kung-fu.

Charmy the Bee was flying around in circles.

Knuckles stood on top of the altar, "ALRIGHT LETS GET TO WORK!"

The chaotix detectives ran over to Knuckles.

"Alright here's the plan! We are going to go to the desert to check out Eggmans old Pyramid base, to look for clues!" Knuckles said.

"Alright!" They all said.

Knuckles jumped of the altar, hurting his leg a little.

They all walked across the bridge and past the gate to Red Canyon, little did they know the Tornado was landing in there.

They walked out of the cave and toward the train once they got in, they waited for the train to pull up toward Station Square Train Station. Once in Station Square, this was now starting to get repaired.

Knuckles walked over to the boat by the hotel and they all hoped in it.

"Alright so which way to the desert?" Vector asked.

"That way!" Charmy yelled pointing to the left.

"That way!" Espio said pointing to the right.

"Oh, and I suppose you know were your going!" Charmy said.

"Yeah, well Knuckles isn't going to take directions from a bee!" Espio yelled.

The two continued to yell at each other and Knuckles sighed.

Knuckles looked out to sea, "eneey meneey miney mo!"

Knuckles started the motor and they drifted of to sea… Charmy and Espio still arguing.

EGG ESCAPE POD

Eggman sat at the steering wheel of an orange ship. It was flying over the ocean and it was the size of an air-plane. Standing behind him, was the last remnants of Eggmans Empire.

Forty Egg Pawns…

Yes, they were the only soldiers that survived the Egg Carriers Self-Destruct.

At very back of the plane sat E-102 Gamma; he was loading his Gun arm.

Beside Gamma lay the Master Emerald, Eggman managed to grab it before the explosion.

"I can't believe this! The Eggman Empire destroyed by those aliens!" Eggman yelled.

"I can!" Gamma said.

"Shut up!" Eggman barked.

"Well I may have lost… but I'm not going out without a fight! We will strike back at them! AND SHADOW WILL JOIN ME!" Eggman yelled.

"You really think he'll join us?" Gamma asked.

"Of course he will! After all were family!"

"Well when someone blows up your ship and steals your chaos emerald… I wouldn't think there would be much hope of him joining us!" Gamma said.

"Ugh, why did I have to program you with that sarcasm unit?" Eggman yelled.

There was along silence until Eggman finally spoke.

"Gamma because of the most terrible loss of Metal Sonic in that hellish explosion… you are the new 2nd in command officer in my army!"

Gamma looked at the forty Egg pawns.

"What army?" Gamma said sarcastically

"SHUT UP!" Eggman said.

"Besides, I will have those black creatures at my mercy soon enough!"

"May I ask how?" Gamma said.

There was another long silence.

"With…" Eggman started.

"My secret weapon!"

Eggman pointed to a pod on the other side of the room, it contained a large robot with hands like razor blades. It had a sign on the front that said: _Project: E-123 Omega_


	17. Discovery

STATION SQUARE

"Maria…"

"Maria…"

"MARIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Shadow woke up in a terrible pain. He had the dream where Maria was killed right in front of him.

_Thank goodness it was just a dream!_ Shadow thought.

Suddenly, Shadow realized that he was lying in a bed, under a pink blanket!

"Where the heck am I?" Shadow said looking around.

Shadow tried to get up, but when he did an unbearable pain shot up through his spine and through his entire body. Shadow screamed then passed out.

An hour later Shadow woke up again.

_Am I dead? _Shadow thought.

Suddenly a blond haired girl looked down at Shadow. He looked so much like Maria and Shadow couldn't help but smile when he saw her.

"M-Maria?" Shadow asked.

"I-Is that you?" Shadow asked smiling.

"No… my name is Hope" Hope said.

Shadow frowned, "Then what do you want human!"

"I see you haven't lost your charm" a girl said.

Shadow wanted to look to see who it was but he couldn't budge.

A pink hedgehog walked over to him she was smiling.

Suddenly, a memory popped into Shadows mind.

Shadow was standing on Prison Island with Doctor Eggman and Rouge the Bat. "Okay everyone ready? Shadow, Rouge, on with the show!" Eggman said.

Suddenly Shadow was bear hugged from behind.

"Oh, Sonic! I'd thought I'd never see you again! I'm so glad you made it!"

Shadow turned around and saw it was the pink hedgehog that hugged him, upon seeing his face she backed up.

"You're not Sonic who are you!" Amy asked.

"I'm the one that should be asking that question!" Eggman said.

"Doctor Eggman! AHHH!" the pink hedgehog said, then ran away screaming.

"Amy your timing is impeccable! Listen to me; I'll take care of her you go on ahead!" The Eggman chased after her.

Shadow then ran off in the opposite direction of Rouge.

Shadow popped back into reality.

"Amy…" Shadow asked.

Amy kneeled over and kissed Shadow on the cheek, "It's so good to have you back Shadow!"

"Back? What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"What you don't remember?"

"I don't remember anything…" Shadow said.

"But… then how do you remember my name?" Amy asked.

"I had a Flashback, I was with the doctor and Rouge on Prison Island… then you hugged me and ran away screaming…" Shadow said.

Amy and Hope were silent for a moment.

"Uh, Shadow I found these in your pocket" Amy said.

Then Amy pulled out the green and white chaos emeralds.

"GIVE THOSE BACK!" Shadow barked.

"Don't worry I wasn't going to keep them!"

"You should get some sleep Mister Shadow" Hope said.

Shadow nodded and quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

RED MOUNTAIN

The Tornado landed on a large rock in Red Canyon. Before Tails even got out, Sonic ran of flowing the emeralds glow. Sonic was so excited he was finally going to see Shadow! Tails caught up with him and after about half an hour of searching they found it.

The Purple Chaos Emerald!

Sonic felt disappointed and he slowly picked up the emerald. He held the blue emerald in one hand and the purple one in the other. Sonic sighed.

"Hey, sorry it wasn't what you were hoping for." Tails said.

"Well, at least this way will be able to find Shadow better." Sonic said.

"If he's even out there…" Tails murmured.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sonic yelled.

"Nothing…" Tails stammered.

"HE IS OUT THERE!" Sonic yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way!" Tails apologized.

They were both silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry Tails," Sonic sighed, "I just miss him…"

They were both quiet for another minute, and Sonic put the two emeralds in his pocket.

"We all do." Tails said sadly.

Suddenly, Tails noticed that both emeralds were glowing brightly.

"Were hot on another Chaos Emeralds trail!" Tails exclaimed

Sonic dashed off even faster than before. "Hey wait up!" Tails cried after him.

Sonic and tails eventually came to the Mystic Ruins Train Station.

"The train headed for Station Square will be departing soon" The announcer said.

"C'mon! It must be in Station Square!" Sonic said diving into the train.

When the train finally came to Station Square the two friends followed the glow to Amy's apartment.

"There no doubt about it" Tails said.

"About what?" Sonic asked.

"Amy must have a Chaos Emerald."

"No way, the signals probably coming from somewhere around here, but Amy does not have an emerald!" Sonic said.

"Sonic point the emerald at Amy's window" Tails said.

Sonic did as he was told and pointed both emeralds at Amy's window. The emerald glowed so bright it blinded Sonic. Tails gave him the I-told-you-so look.

"Shut up…" Sonic said walking to the door of the apartment building.

They walked through the doors and walked over to the attendant.

"Uh, were here to see Miss Amy Rose" Tails said.

"One moment please Mr. Hedgehog" The attendant said.

He pushed a button and said: "Miss Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog and his little fox sidekick are here to see you"

"My name is Tails!" Tails yelled annoyed.

"What-ever!" the attendant said.

"SEND THEM IN NOW!" Amy yelled.

"You may go" the attendant said pointing to the elevator.

Sonic and Tails walked into the elevator and hit floor eight button.

"So… Amy sounded like there was something urgent happening" Tails said.

"Nah, she's just excited to see me!" Sonic bragged.

Tails gave Sonic an annoyed look.

"I bet she's excited to see you too…"

When the elevator came to floor eight, Sonic and Tails walked to room: 812. Amy was already at the door and she pulled Sonic in. "Amy what are you doing!" Sonic yelled.

Tails walked into the room and he saw Hope sitting on the couch. "Hello Hope, how are you doing?" Tails asked.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking" Hope smiled.

Tails blushed. "Sonic what you about to see may shock you…" Amy said with her hand on the doorknob. Amy opened the door and Sonics jaw dropped. "No way…" Sonic said staring at Shadow who was still asleep.


	18. Sonic & Shadow

**heres Chapter 18. I think theres going to be five more chapters**

* * *

SEA

"I told you we should have taken that left turn at that giant sea turtle!" Vector yelled at Espio.

"Then why didn't you say so at the time!" Espio yelled back.

_Lost at sea with these idiots… _Knuckles thought.

_I can't possibly stay sane… _

Charmy the bee flew back over to the boat. "Guys, guys! I can see it!" Charmy said.

"See what?" Knuckles asked.

"I can see the desert it's about a mile away!"

Knuckles looked back at Vector and Espio. "Quick! Turn on the motor! Full speed ahead!"

Vector pulled a string coming out of the motor and the boat sped off into the distance.

PRISION ISLAND

A guard walked down a long metal hallway it was night time and it was eerily quiet. No soldier on that island slept soundly that night. They may have beaten the Black Creatures that had invaded, but when the black creatures arrived they came quick, and it wouldn't be hard for them to come again.

The guard went over to Rouge the Bats cell, he opened the door but to his surprise Rouge wasn't there!

"What!?" he said he was about to sound the alarm but an unknown attacker kicked him in the face knocking him out cold. The attacker stepped into the light, it was Rouge the Bat.

Rouge ran down the hallway panting heavily.

Eventually she made it out of the base and she ran to the docking bay. A guard saw her and ran over to her, but she knocked him out as easily as she knocked out the last guard.

She made it to the docking bay and she climbed into a jet.

During her training years ago she had learned to pilot all sorts of planes, bomb-jets, helicopters, air planes and even space ships.

She pulled a lever back and it flew off.

_Oh, man! I'm a Fugitive! This is terrible! But I must find Shadow! But were do I even start… _Rouge thought for a long time about where to go.

_Well, if I'm going to be a Fugitive I will need help I guess I should go see that Knuckle-Head. _

Rouge decided not to go to Knuckles, he might assume she was going to steal the Master Emerald and attack her.

_I've got it! _

_I'll go see Sonic! I bet he'll be glad to hear that Shadows still alive!_

Little did Rouge know that Sonic didn't only know that Shadow was out there. But he was looking at him right now!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AMY'S APARTMENT

Sonic the hedgehog couldn't believe it.

Sonic and his two-tailed sidekick spend 3 days looking for him, and Shadow just appears right in front of Amy!

Shadow started to stir.

"He's waking up!" Amy whispered.

Everyone ran into the room and it became extremely crowded. Sonic ran right over to his face.

Shadows eyes opened, the pain was not as bad now but it still hurt. Over him stood a blue hedgehog with gleaming green eyes and he was smiling.

Sonic didn't say anything he just looked down on him smiling.

"Hello, there…" Shadow said nervously.

"I knew you weren't dead!" Sonic said.

Shadow sat up a little. "Shadow, are you sure you shouldn't stay down?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine Amy…" Shadow said.

"Oh, Sonic I forgot to tell you this but Shadow has amnesia" Amy said.

"Amnesia?" Shadow exclaimed.

"How do you know me Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"If you have no memory then how do you know my name?" Sonic asked.

"I was captured by E-102 Gamma and brought to Eggman. Eggman showed me a picture of you and he told me to kill you. But I refused." Shadow explained.

"Gamma? I thought he blew up" Amy said.

"He said something about you" Shadow said looking at Amy.

"Well, Shadow would you like to know a piece of you past?" Sonic asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Shadow asked.

"What?" Sonic said confused.

"Every other person that has knowledge of my past wants something in return" Shadow said.

"Shadow, your our friend, I don't want anything in return" Sonic said.

Shadow looked at Sonic and smiled, "Thank you"

"That's the first time you've ever smiled" Sonic said.

"I-It wasn't a smile! It was a smirk!" Shadow protested.

"It was so a smile!" Tails laughed.

Shadow looked at Tails, "Who's this?"

"This is my little brother Tails" Sonic said.

"Maybe we should tell Shadow about his past already!" Amy said.

"Right!" Sonic said, "Okay so, Eggman released you from a carbon freezing pod on Prison Island. You told him to bring Chaos emeralds to the space colony ARK. Then you stole the green chaos emerald from the Station square bank and since I look like you everyone thought I stole it. So after I defeated some big GUN robot I saw you and chased after you."

Shadow closed his eyes. He was having another flashback.

Shadow stood on top of Big Foot and Sonic was staring at him furiously.

"My name is Shadow I'm the world's ultimate life form. There's no time for games, farewell!" Shadow said as he tossed the emerald up and down.

Then Shadow grabbed the emerald and Chaos Controlled away.

Shadow opened his eyes and stared at Sonic. "Sonic…"

All was silent for a moment.

"Uh, so anyway…" Sonic started.

"You out ran me with Chaos Control and I got taken to prison island. Then, you came with Eggman and Rouge to Prison Island, and you were going to blow it up, after Rouge stole the Chaos emeralds. I escaped from my cell and I fought you. The fight was a tie, because the island was going to blow up. I had to go save Tails and Amy; you had to save Rouge because she was trapped in a cell with three of the Chaos Emeralds."

_Wow… I sure was evil… _Shadow thought.

_You ARE evil… _a voice in Shadows head said.

Shadow twitched at the sound of the voice in his head. It was hellish and dark… sort of like Black Dooms voice.

"Long story short, you saved Rouge and Tails, Amy and I. Then, you used the six Chaos Emeralds to use the Eclipse Canon to blow up half the moon. Then, Tails, Amy, Knuckles and I stole one of Eggmans spaceships to fly up to the Space Colony ARK. Our plan was to put Tails fake emerald into the Eclipse Canon and it would shut it down. But Eggman captured Amy so me and Tails had to come to her rescue. But Eggman launched me into space! I used Chaos Control with Tails fake emerald and I headed for the Eclipse Canon, but you and I fought to the death before I made it in." Sonic said.

Shadow closed his eyes visions quickly swarmed through his head.

"Then, Professor Gerald stared a program that sent the ARK on a collision course toward the earth because he wanted the world to pay for Maria's death" Sonic said.

"Maria…"

"So we all worked together to get to the canons core, but the bio-lizard stopped us at the last second. Amy convinced you to help us, so you ran to the canons core and you fought the bio-lizard. But the bio-lizard used Chaos Control to teleport to the front of the colony, then it attached it self to the colony to keep it on its collision course. You and I transformed into are super-forms to combat the bio-lizard. But you used up all your chaos energy and you fell down to earth. We all thought you were dead…" Sonic said.

Amy walked back into the room carrying a bowl with steam coming out of it. "Shadow would you like some chicken noodle soup?"

"What for?" Shadow asked confused.

"What do you mean: 'what for'?" Amy asked.

"I mean what do you want me to do with it?" Shadow asked.

"It's is soup! You know to eat…" Amy said.

"Oh, no" Shadow said looking away from away.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"I do not feel hunger" Shadow said.

"Oh…" Amy said a little confusion in her voice.

"Well it's late" Tails said stretching his arms.

"Right, Tails you can sleep on the couch with Hope" Amy said.

Amy looked at Sonic, "You can sleep in my bed with me" Amy said winking. Tails pulled out the bed from the couch than hesitantly lie next to Hope. "Good night Tails" Hope said smiling at him. Tails blushed,

"G-good night…"

Sonic decided to sleep in the wooden chair in the guest room while Shadow slept on the bed.

Over the next three days, Sonic told Shadow about his near-death adventures battling Doctor Eggman. As he bragged on and on, Shadow grew tried of his bragging, but he got a respect for the blue hedgehog. By the third day Shadow could walk again. "Well, I should go" Shadow said on the third night.

"But you can't go!" Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow, we missed you over those two years. You can't leave!" Sonic said.

"At least stay for another two days so you can come to Twinkle Park with us tomorrow!" Hope said.

Shadow looked her right in the eye. He was about to tell her no, but suddenly he saw Maria in Hopes face. Shadow couldn't say no to her. "Okay Hope" Shadow said almost smiling.

DESERT

The boat pulled up on the shore of the desert.

"Alright guys! Here's the plan!" Knuckles said.

"Step one, we find Eggman! Step two; we kick the shit out of Eggman! Step three, we find the Master Emerald!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, it's party time!" Charmy said, he was obviously excited that he was going to get to fight Eggman.

"Lets just get this over with; this hot sun can't be good for my skin!" Vector said.

"Let's go!" Espio exclaimed running of into the desert, Knuckles following close behind him, behind him buzzed Charmy and behind him ran Vector.

Eventually they came to a Pyramid.

They were about to enter it when Eggman emerged out of it in the Eggpod. "What are YOU doing here Knuckle-Head!" Eggman yelled.

"I've come for the Master Emerald!" Knuckles yelled back.

"Ah, I thought you might!" Eggman said.

"Surrender or suffer a humiliating defeat!" Espio yelled. "So you want a fight eh?" Eggman said. "Well then you can be the first to try out my new invention!" Suddenly a dark figure emerged out of the Pyramid. It stepped into the light, to reveal that it was a large robot with hands like razor blades. "Behold, E-123… Omega!" Eggman yelled.


	19. Day with friends

**hey everybody! heres chapter 19! I have not yet decided If i am going to make a sequel... If I do it will probably be a chapter or two shorter than this story. This story will be over soon.**

* * *

TWINKLE PARK

_I can't believe I let them talk me into this! I, Shadow, the ultimate life form, am spending the day at an amusement park! It doesn't make any sense! _Shadow thought as he walked to twinkle park with Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Hope.

"So, why was Twinkle Park repaired so quickly?" Shadow asked.

"Well, the black creatures never even attacked it! Plus, people have suffered many losses because of the invasion, and they need a place to come and keep there mind of the tragedy" Tails said.

"That makes sense…" Shadow said.

After a few minutes of walking they entered Twinkle Park.

"Where should we go first?" Amy asked.

"Roller Coasters!" Sonic shouted.

"Shooting range!" Tails shouted.

"Kissing booth…" Amy said staring at Sonic, who took a step away from her.

In the end they all spilt up. Sonic and Amy went on the roller coasters, Tails and Cream went to the shooting range, leaving Shadow and Hope standing together.

"Well where would you like to go?" Hope asked.

"You pick" Shadow said.

"Uh, okay… how about the merry go round?" Hope said.

"Fine" Shadow said.

Shadow went on the merry go round with Hope; he didn't enjoy it that much.

"Where too now?" Shadow asked.

"Let's go on the roller coaster" Hope said.

They went on the roller coaster, Hope was scared and she held on to Shadow tightly. Shadow wasn't even a tiny bit startled when the cart went upside down.

Meanwhile Sonic and Amy had moved on to the arcade. Sonic was playing a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fighting game and he was getting the high score. Amy however got bored and she went to hang out with Tails and Cream. Tails and cream were in the food court eating snow-cones.

"Amy, why aren't you with Sonic?" Cream asked.

"He's playing some stupid action-y video game!" Amy said.

"Stupid and action-y!" Tails exclaimed.

Tails ran off to find Sonic and he immediately deposited a dollar and he started playing as the second player character.

Shadow still wasn't having that great of a time, and the worst part was Hope knew, and it was making her uncomfortable around him. Shadow could sense this and he actually felt bad.

_The last thing I want is for this little girl to be nervous around me. I guess I should pretend to have a good time _Shadow thought.

So after about two hours of pretending Shadow actually began to have a fun time. Later they all met at the food court to have lunch. Sonic was bragging about how he and Tails beat the games high score.

_The blue hedgehog sure brags a lot _Shadow thought.

After lunch they all took a walk around Station Square.

"Sonic, I notice you have some chaos emeralds" Shadow said.

"Yeah, what about them?" Sonic asked.

"I need them to uncover the secrets of my past" Shadow said.

"But I already told you…" Sonic said.

"I mean the distant past, I need to know about Maria, the professor, and why the ARK was invaded" Shadow replied.

"Okay fine" Sonic said handing him the purple emerald.

_This is great I know have four emeralds! _

Sonic was about to hand him the blue one when he hesitated and he smiled, "How about me and you race each other for this next one?" Sonic asked.

"Don't waste my time"

"C'mon, scared you won't be able to beat me?" Sonic taunted.

"There is NO ONE I can't beat!" Shadow said he was very annoyed.

"Prove it" Sonic said.

"Fine" Shadow gave in.

"So how about we race around Station Square?"

"Fine"

"Good! Let's go!"

Sonic and Shadow started on the beach while Amy started the count down.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!"

Sonic and Shadow dashed off at amazing speeds, at first they were both running the same speed. They were side by side.

Shadow looked at the 17-year-old hedgehog; he had a cocky smile on his face. For most of the race they were side-by-side, until Shadow tripped on a rock. Sonic dashed ahead, while Shadow quickly stumbled to his feet. Sonic was almost back at the beach which was the finish line. Shadow held high the green chaos emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow appeared right beside Sonic and the race was a tie.

They were both huffing and puffing but only for a second. "Give me that emerald Sonic" Shadow said holing out his hand.

"Okay fine, I guess you need it more" Sonic said handing it over.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Amy, Cream and Hope did girl stuff while Sonic and Tails played play-station 2. Shadow stood out on the balcony staring up at the sky. At 10p.m. Hope came out to stare at the stars with Shadow.

They were both silent for a while.

"Shadow?" Hope asked.

"Yes, Hope?" Shadow said without taking his eyes of the stars.

"Thank you for putting up with me at Twinkle Park today" Hope said.

"You weren't annoying, I… I actually had a good time" Shadow replied.

They were both silent for a few minutes.

"Shadow, you know when you first saw me you I thought I was this… Maria?" Hope asked.

"Maria…" Shadow muttered.

"Well… I had an aunt named Maria" Hope said.

Shadow was surprised by this.

"Tell me about her" Shadow asked closing his eyes.

"My mom told me she was, Sweet, Kind but she was lonely." Hope said.

"Why was she lonely?" Shadow asked.

"Well, when my mom and Maria were kids, there parents died in a car crash and they were separated. My mom went to live with her uncle, while Maria went to live with her grandfather onboard the space colony" Hope said.

Shadows eyes popped open. There was no question about it; Hope's aunt was the same Maria that was in his memories.

"My mom said that she died because the government invaded" Hope said.

Shadow looked Hope right in her eyes, "Hope… I knew Maria, your aunt, she died right before me. I do not know much else, except for the fact that she was a friend and her death left a scar on my heart. A scar… that can never be healed" Shadow said sadly.

Hope had a confused look.

"I may have lost Maria… but I promise you that I will never lose you!" Shadow said walking closer to Hope.

Hope understood now.

"Shadow… you don't half too…"

"I must" Shadow said.

Hope hugged Shadow at first he just stood there but eventually he hugged her back.

"Maria…" Shadow murmured.

"It must have been so terrible, to have your only friend killed before your eyes."

"It was terrible" Shadow said.

Shadow turned his attention away from Hope as a jet landed in the streets in front of the apartment building.

* * *

**Awww... anyways Shadows no longer evil! the next chapter will be up next saturday!**


	20. Betrayal

**Okay so im upadting earlier than i said i would. the nest chapter will be up sunday or monday!**

* * *

DESERT

Knuckles lunged at Omega, but the powerful robot blocked his punch and threw the Echidna at Espio. Espio moved out of the way at the last second to avoid being hit by him. Vector hit Omega with a body-slam, but it merely knocked him off-balance and he immediately started to attack again.

Espio threw shrunken stars at Omega and they stuck in him and a few drops of oil spilt out. Omega's razor hands transformed into machine guns and he began firing madly at his attackers.

Eggman was sitting in the Egg-pod laughing like a maniac the entire time.

Meanwhile inside the pyramid E-102 Gamma watched the battle. Eggman had told Gamma to go in there and get any old technology that still worked. So far gamma had found nothing. A few days ago Eggman had declared Gamma the second-in-command of his army. But ever since Omega had been built Eggman had paid no attention to Gamma.

_He abandoned me so quickly, does his robots mean that little to him! _Gamma thought.

Gamma suddenly remembered Amy Rose showing him that he had free-will.

Gamma looked at his 'brother' Omega. "When he builds a more powerful robot, Omega will be put in the dark as well. Eventually Master Eggman will destroy me for spare parts. That is the fate of all the robots in his army. He will never build the perfect robot, he will continue to make them more powerful and we will all be abandoned by him eventually." Gamma said.

"I cannot let that happen"

STATION SQUARE

Shadow could hardly believe his eyes when Rouge the Bat stepped out of the jet. Shadow leapt of the balcony… until he remembered he was on the eight floor so he warped while in mid-air and he landed safely on the ground. Shadow ran to Rouge and she ran to him with her arms open as if she was going to hug him. And when they were close enough she did hug him and he hugged her back (Although not nearly as hard as she hugged him).

"Shadow, I'm so glad I found you!" Rouge cried with tears in her eyes.

"Rouge I thought you were dead!" Shadow said.

"No, the bullet didn't kill me, it just knocked me out" Rouge said still hugging Shadow.

Rouge pushed herself away from Shadow.

"Shadow, the GUN commander showed me a holo-gram of you doing terrible things. It showed you working with the black creatures and you activated a bomb that destroyed central city!" Rouge said with tears flowing down her face.

"Rouge, please don't cry. I was working with the Black Arms for a little while. But Sonic and his friends have shown me the light. I am no longer an agent of evil!" Shadow said.

Rouge smiled and hugged him again.

"Oh, Shadow… I thought I'd lost you to them…" Rouge said as she continued to cry.

By that time, Everyone had made there way out of the apartment building and they heard what Shadow had said.

"Is it true Shadow?" Sonic said.

"Were you really working with those monsters?" Amy asked.

"Yes… I'm deeply sorry that I didn't tell you…" Shadow said pushing himself away from Rouge, who had stopped crying.

"Well it's good to know that you're on our side now" Hope said smiling.

"Oh how touching…" A deep echo-y voice said.

Shadow immediately recognized the voice.

Shadow turned around, "Black Doom!"

DESERT

Omega was powerful, but Knuckles and the Chaotix detectives had begun to over power him.

"I can't believe this! Omega fight harder!" Eggman yelled.

"C'mon guys, lets finish this!" Knuckles shouted.

Knuckles punched Omega hard and the robot was knocked back were he was body-slammed by Vector and then hit by a torrent of shrunken stars by Espio. The robot fell over and did not move. Although it's eyes still glowed red.

"Alright we did it!" Charmy shouted.

"What do you mean WE!?" Vector yelled.

"For the entire time you were hiding!" Espio said.

"Guys, we can make fun of Charmy later!" Knuckles said.

The four heroes approached Eggman.

"Hand over the master emerald Eggman!" Knuckles yelled holding out his hand.

Eggman two large laser canons popped out of the Egg-Pod, "NEVER!" he yelled.

Suddenly a missile hit the Egg-pod and it shook violently. Eggman looked to face the attack and he saw it was none other than Gamma.

"E-102!? What's the meaning of this?" Eggman shouted.

Gamma didn't answer, instead it walked over to the defeated Omega.

"ANSWER ME!"

Gamma took out a chip and pulled it into Omegas chest. Omega started to beep wildly. Then Gamma took out the chip and threw it in the sand. Omega stood up and faced Eggman.

"Eggman you are no longer suitable for command I no longer take orders from you!" Omega yelled.

Knuckles and the Chaotix were surprised to hear Omega talk. Sometimes during the fight it would shout 'terminate!' or 'eradicate!' but they never knew it could actually speak intelligently.

"What did you do to him?" Eggman yelled.

"I have shown my brother the light" Gamma replied.

"What are you talking about!?" Eggman yelled.

"Omega and I are the Eggman rebellion. The two of us will over-throw you and then kill you!" Gamma yelled.

"You… ungrateful little bastard!" Eggman yelled. His face was bright red with fury.

Gamma and Omega began firing at the Egg-pod and Eggman was forced to retreat. "You two haven't seen the last of me!"

Gamma turned to face Knuckles. "The Master Emerald is inside the Pyramid. I must go, Eggman will not escape us!" Gamma said. Then he ran off with Omega.

Knuckles ran into the Pyramid with out saying a word. The Chaotix followed.

STATION SQUARE

"So Shadow, you think you can betray me!?" Black Doom yelled.

"Who's this guy?" Sonic asked.

"That's Black Doom, leader of the Black Arms" Shadow said without taking his eyes off the alien leader.

"Shadow doesn't work for you anymore!" Rouge yelled showing no fear on her face.

"SILENCE!!!" Black Doom shouted.

"Shadow, you cannot betray me!" Doom said.

"He can, and he will!" Sonic said taking a few steps forward.

"Shadow if you turn against me, you and all your little rodent friends will regret it!" Black Doom yelled.

"I do not fear you Black Doom, and I do not want to take part in your insane quest for world domination!" Shadow said.

Black Doom yelled in anger. The ground seemed to shake.

"YOU LITTLE TRATIOR! YOUR ACTIONS WILL RESULT IN THIS GIRLS DEATH!" Black Doom shouted.

Suddenly Hope started to float up in the air and she hurdled towards Black Doom. Doom caught her in his hand and he laughed manically.

"Hope!" Shadow yelled.

"That bastard!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh my god!" yelled Amy.

Rouge gasped.

Cream began to cry.

Tails stared at the ground sadly; _I never got to tell her how I felt about her…_

Shadow lunged at Black Doom but he disappeared.

Shadow heard a loud voice in his head, "If you want to save her than come to the Black Comet!"

Shadow turned to face the others.

"We have got to save her! Tails, do you have something that will get us to the Black Comet?"

Tails nodded yes.

"Alright, then let's go…"


	21. In the Tornado 3

**Hello everybody! Im a little later than I said I would be so Im sorry! There's going to be about 25 - 26 chapters in this story**

* * *

MYSTIC RUINS

Shadow, Rouge, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese ran to Tails workshop. Shadow was ahead of everyone running faster out of fear and anger. _I can't believe I let this happen! five minutes after I tell her I will protect her, Black Doom shows up and grabs her right in front of me! _Shadow thought.

_I'm such a loser! Why didn't I react quicker!_

Shadow felt a small tear emerge in his eye but he blinked it back. When they approached Tails Work shop Shadow was really anxious to get going.

"Tails were is your ship?"

"Well, it's called the Tornado 3; it's five times as large as the tornado 2, it's finished, but it takes two chaos emeralds to power" Tails said.

Tails nervously looked over to Shadow.

"So… uh, Shadow… were going to need those emeralds back" Tails said cautiously.

Before Tails could finish, Shadow had already handed him the blue and purple emeralds. Tails darted into the workshop and five minutes later, the wall opened and the cliff turned into a runway. A large red ship rolled out of the workshop. It was huge.

"Whoa…" Amy said.

They all climbed into the door. On the inside there was a large window in the front and a green floor, there was a huge seat near the back of the ship and two smaller seats to the left and right of the captain's seat. Behind the seats were the two emeralds.

Tails was sitting in the captain's seat. Sonic ran and took the seat to the right of Tails, Amy took the seat to the left. Cream stared out the window. Shadow stood in the center of the green floor with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Rouge stood beside Shadow.

Tails pulled a lever and the ship darted down the runway and blasted of into space.

"How far away is the Black Comet?" Rouge asked.

Tails thought for a second.

"The Black Comet is constantly moving, but the Tornado 3 should catch up to it in about two hours." Tails said.

"Hey, Tails," Sonic started, "If this ship is so big how come I never noticed it!"

Tails shrugged, "You never were that observant"

* * *

PYRAMID

Knuckles approached the Master Emerald, Espio, Vector and Charmy were a few steps behind him. Knuckles was so happy to see the Master Emerald, but he did not say a thing, he just smiled and put his right hand on top of it. Suddenly, the emerald started to glow brighter and brighter every second.

"Knuckles! What's going on?" Vector yelled, shielding his eyes from the blinding light.

"I don't know! Nothing like this has ever happened before!" Knuckles yelled.

Suddenly a figure appeared out of the blinding light. At first it was a pitch white but it became more and more clear. It was an orange haired Echidna.

" Tikal?" Knuckles asked.

Tikal bowed, "Greeting Guardian, it's so nice to see you again"

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"Well you see, Guardian, Chaos and I will only appear out of the Master Emerald when a great crisis is about to happen" Tikal said.

"But… where's Chaos?" Knuckles asked.

Knuckles suddenly noticed a puddle of water beside Tikal, It suddenly morphed in Chaos Zero.

"Oh"

"Guardian, we must hurry if we are to stop this crisis!" Tikal said, fear in here voice.

"But where do we even start?" Knuckles asked.

"The Space Colony ARK!" Tikal said.

Knuckles looked confused. Tikal walked over to him and the Chaotix. "Everyone gather around me, I can use Chaos Control to warp us right there!"

Everyone stood around Tikal and she reached for the sky. Then, they all disappeared in a red light.

TORNADO 3

Shadow stared out into space. He was alone, there was no one standing around him and there was no one taking to him. Shadow suddenly noticed a large space station to the left of the Black Comet.

"Tails, what's that?" Shadow asked.

"That's the Space Colony ARK" Tails answered.

Shadow stared at the colony with interest.

"This is where I…" Shadow muttered. A vision suddenly popped into Shadow's head it was himself, only he was in Hyper Form, and beside him was Super Sonic. They were attacking a large orange lizard. There was another vision, this time it showed himself and Super Sonic charging at the ARK. The last vision was of Shadow plummeting to the earth. "Died…" Shadow suddenly had a flashback.

He was running down a long metal hallway, Maria was right beside him, Shadow was holding her hand as they ran. The two of them ran into a room.

"Maria, are you alright?" Shadow asked.

"No, Shadow. A bullet has hit me in the chest, now please go stand in that ring" Maria said.

Shadow did as she asked and he became trapped in a capsule. "Shadow…" she started her voice getting weaker. "I beg of you… please, do this for me… for a better future" she said she could barley stand up.

"MARIA!" Shadow screamed.

"For all the people who live on that planet... give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason that you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." She said, suddenly a soldier came into the room and shot her in the neck and she died in front of Shadow. Then the capsule shot of into space.

Shadow popped back into reality. _Maria… she died… because of me! _

Shadow suddenly realized that he was responsible for his 'sisters' death!

Shadow suddenly felt the urge to cry. But he sucked it back. But his lip started to quiver and his eyes got a little puffy.

"Maria…"

Rouge noticed Shadow's sadness.

"Shadow, what's wrong?"

Shadow gave her a sharp look. "N-nothing…" Shadow said, and then he quickly turned away from her. Rouge walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Shadow… you know you can tell me anything" Rouge said kindly.

Shadow took a step away from her.

"Shadow…" Rouge started, "Please tell me…"

Shadow looked her in the eye a tear ran down his cheek, "Maria… she died because of me!" Shadow said his voice full of sadness and grief.

"Who's Maria?" Rouge asked.

Shadow told Rouge about Maria and how she was shot.

"So… she sacrificed herself to save you?" Rouge asked.

Another tear ran down Shadow's face, "Yes"

"She was so young… she had her whole life ahead of her… and she died because of me!" Shadow said.

"Shadow… she sacrificed herself to save you because she LOVED you!" Rouge said.

Shadow turned away from Rouge, "If I could turn back time… I would sacrifice myself for her!" Shadow said.

The others were quiet, they had heard everything. But they did not say anything. Shadow suddenly felt the familiar urge to reek his revenge upon humanity. But he held it back… all that mattered for him now, was to save Hope. She was the only family he had now… and he would take on an entire galaxy of black creatures to protect her.

* * *

ARK

Knuckles, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Tikal and Chaos appeared on the Space colony ARK. " Tikal… what are we doing here?" Knuckles asked. "We are going to find a weapon that will help save humanity in the end" Tikal said. "What?" asked Espio Tikal turned to Espio and looked him right in the eye.

"The Eclipse Canon"

* * *

SPACE

Behind the Tornado 3, flew the G.U.N. commander's ship. "So, Sonic and his friends have decidedto work with that murderous, evil hedgehog" he said.

"Well I kill them all, with my greatest invention of all, the Diablon!"


	22. Black Comet

**Okay some Im updating earlier than I said I would, there is going to be 3 more chapters.**

* * *

BLACK COMET

From the exact second the heroes landed on the Black Comet, they were attacked by hordes of black creatures. Sonic and Shadow fought together, since there fighting styles were almost the same. Tails fought with Cream and Cheese (although Cream was just telling Cheese who to attack). Rouge fought with Amy. Sonic and Shadow were flying all over the place, delivering blow after blow of homing attacks. Tails was using his tail swipe attack, he may have been a ten-year-old, but he was holding his own against the creatures. Cream and Cheese weren't killing that many, but what do you expect from an eight-year-old and her tiny chao. Amy was swinging around her Piko Piko Hammer and sending the black creatures flying all over the place. Rouge was kicking away at them.

Out of all of them, Shadow was fighting the hardest. You can imagine why.

Suddenly Shadow started to glow red, "CHAOS BLAST"

That killed dozens of them. There wasn't a 'living' black creature in sight. Shadow stood ahead of everyone else, "Let's keep moving"

* * *

ARK

There was another little battle going onboard the ARK. The G.U.N. security robots were still online and they were shooting at Knuckles and his friends. Knuckles punched through a line of robots. Vector sucked up Charmy in his mouth and launched him at a flying robot. Espio was throwing shrunken stars everywhere. Tikal was using Tai Chi skills to destroy robots. Chaos was punching through the biggest robots.

Knuckles was a little uncomfortable around Chaos, after what happened all those years ago.

After an hour of fighting they made there way to the canon control room.

" Tikal, why do we need the Eclipse Canon?" Knuckles asked.

Tikal looked at him, "All will be revealed in time Guardian"

That wasn't the answer Knuckles was looking for.

Suddenly Knuckles cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Knuckles said

"Knuckles it's Tails!"

"What's up?"

"We are on the black comet!" Tails said.

"What are you doing there?" Knuckles asked.

Tails told Knuckles everything.

"Whoa! Shadow's still alive!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yes! And we need your help over here!" Tails said.

"I'll be right there!"

Knuckles told his friends what was happening.

"I think I saw some ships over in the docking bay!" Espio said.

"Okay, I'm going to fly over there! You guys stay here!" Knuckles said running off.

"Wait, Guardian, I will come with you" Tikal said.

"Are you sure?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes. Besides I can teleport you right there" Tikal said.

"Oh, Okay!" Knuckles said.

Chaos walked over to Tikal and Knuckles. "Chaos asks if he might accompany us" Tikal said.

"Uh, sure…" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles WAIT!" Charmy yelled.

"What is it, Charmy?" Knuckles asked impatiently.

"I found this!" Charmy said pulling out the light blue Chaos Emerald!

"Where'd you find it?" Knuckles asked as he snatched it from the bee. "It was just lying on the floor" Charmy explained.

Knuckles hurried back over to Tikal and Chaos and they all disappeared in a red light.

* * *

BLACK COMET

The Heroes were fighting as hard as they could against the waves of Black creatures.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" The golden bolt of lightning struck and black creature sending it flying across the comet, suddenly there was a flash of red light.

"Is that… chaos control?" Shadow asked. Knuckles, Tikal and Chaos appeared and they immediately started fighting. Sonic was surprised to see Tikal and Chaos but know wasn't the perfect time to ask…

The black creatures kept coming but the heroes fought with all there might! Especially Shadow.

Finally, they had beaten all of them in sight, but they were all exhausted. "Nice work, Shadow"

Sonic said giving him a thumbs-up. Knuckles walked over to Shadow, "I'm Knuckles, Tails said you wouldn't remember me"

"I don't" Shadow said.

"He also said you needed the Chaos emeralds" Knuckles said as he handed Shadow the light blue chaos emerald. Shadow took it, _now I have five chaos emeralds!_ Before they had left the tornado 3 Shadow had taken the blue and purple emeralds with him.

"Thank you, Knuckles" Shadow said.

Suddenly I giant red robot fell from the sky. It had one eye and floated six meters off the ground.

"Hello Shadow, you murderer!" the G.U.N. commander said.

Rouge gasped.

"And Rouge you traitor, when we return to earth you'll also be executed" he said.

"In fact," the commander started, "Your all going to be executed for working with this traitor to our nation… actually he's a traitor to the whole planet!"

"Just who are you!?" Shadow asked.

"I am the commander of Guardian Units of Nations"

"Okay… but how do you know me!?" Shadow asked.

"When I was eight years old I was abandoned by my parents. Professor Gerald found me on the streets and took me in. We went to the space colony ARK were I met Maria. She was like a sister to me! But one day I wandered into the lab were I saw Gerald talking with that black alien leader! The two of them unleashed your evil onto the world!" the commander explained.

Shadow was shocked.

"Because of you, everyone I knew or loved on the ARK was killed!" the commander said pointing one of the Diablons hands at Shadow, "Finally, justice will be served!"

A blue beam fired from the Diablons hand and shot at Shadow.

Shadow dodged it and started to fight it! Sonic and the others joined in too. It wasn't long before the Diablon was overwhelmed. Sonic and Shadow were homing attacking it, Tails was flying around its head to distract it. Knuckles and Rouge were punching it from below, Amy was throwing her hammer at it's chest, Tikal was gliding around it's chest, Chaos was helping Knuckles and Rouge, Cream was just standing there but Cheese was flying all over it to distract it.

"CHARGING PARTICLE BEAM CANON!" the commander yelled.

Suddenly the Diablon started to glow blue and it looked like it was charging something.

"Run!" Shadow yelled.

"PARTICLE BEAM CANON… FIRE!" A blue blast fired from the Diablon and it was like Chaos Blast, only much bigger. The heroes' barley escaped it. But that Blast attracted the attention of a hundred black creatures. They started attacking the Diablon, who was being overwhelmed. The heroes were just watching from afar.

But the commander was forced to eject from the Diablon and once he did he started running. The black creatures caught up to him easily and they started to swarm him until Shadow couldn't see his face anymore.

Shadow heard something, it sounded like Maria's voice.

"Shadow do it for me…"

It was Maria.

Shadow charged at the commander and beat off the black creatures. But his efforts were wasted when he saw that one of the black creature's swords was impaled through him.

The commander had blood coming out of his mouth. But suddenly he drew a pistol and pointed it at Shadow.

"I swore that one day I would kill you" he said weakly.

Shadow closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "If what you say it true, than I will respectfully accept my fate."

The commander was surprised. Shadow opened his eyes and unfolded his arms, "But I just need some time… to uncover the truth"

The commander laughed, "You…" he stopped to cough up some blood, "Are a good man…" he coughed some more, "I only wished I had figured that out before I came here…" he said.

Shadow held him in his arms by his head. "Maria loved you" he said with his final breath.

A tear fell from Shadows eye as he stood up. Sonic and the others heard everything he said. Shadow saluted the commander's corpse and walked off without saying anything.

After and hour of searching, they found what they were looking for Black Doom.

He was in the center of a large circle platform and he was floating over Hope who was in a cage.

"HOPE!" Shadow yelled as he took out the green emerald, "Chaos Control!"

Shadow teleported right to Black Doom, "Ah, Shadow, so glad you could make it" the alien overlord said.

The other heroes ran towards the platform, Sonic was ahead by a long shot.

"Are you ready to start the battle?" Black Doom said.

Shadow nodded.

"Good!" Black Doom said throwing his arms up in the air. Suddenly the platform started to rise; Sonic dived on it right before it was too high to reach.

"Do you really think that one little hedgehog can defeat ME!?"

"That's two little hedgehogs!" Sonic said running up to Shadow. Black Doom hands suddenly began to glow green,

"Behold! The Ultimate Power of the Black Arms!"


	23. Shadow's Destiny

**Okay some Im updating the day after my last update. Im excited at getting to the final battle of the story.**

* * *

TOP OF BLACK COMET

Shadow homing attacked Black Doom, who merely swatted Shadow away with his right hand. Sonic also tried a homing attack but Black Doom fired a green orb from his hands and Sonic was sent flying across the floating platform. Shadow raised his palm to Black Doom, "Chaos Spear!"

The bolt of lightning stuck the alien overlord head-on and he let out a small squeal of pain.

"Go Shadow!" Hope shouted from her cage.

"SILENCE!" Black Doom yelled at her.

Sonic took this opportunity to homing attack Black Doom. Black Doom raised his hands in the air and several meteors appeared. He pointed at Sonic and Shadow the meteors hurdled straight at the hedgehogs. Even with there incredible speed, Sonic and Shadow had a hard time dodging all the meteors.

Sonic went for a homing attack but Black Doom held out his palm and Sonic froze in mid-air. Shadow charged at Black Doom and the alien overlord flung Sonic at him. While the two hedgehogs were dog-piled, Black Doom summoned some meteors and sent them all flying at them.

Sonic and Shadow had no chance of dodging them this time. Every single little meteor hit them head-on. In a matter of seconds, they were cut up and covered with bruises.

Shadow was standing with one leg on the ground like he was proposing; Sonic was behind him laying flat on his face. Shadow fired several Chaos Spears at Black Doom. He dodged most of them but the ones that did hit him hit him head on!

"Ugh, I underestimated you…" Black Doom said.

Shadow just glared at him as he wiped some blood from his face.

"But… I have these!" Black Doom said taking out the yellow and red emeralds.

"How did you get those?" Shadow asked.

"The commander was using the yellow one to power his robot, my army found the red one while they were destroying that planet!"

Shadow became enraged, "Maria… loved that PLANET!"

Shadow leapt up toward Black Doom, "CHAOS BLAST!"

Black Doom was knocked right out of the air and he landed flat on his face on the ground. Sonic and Hope were not harmed by the blast, because they were on the other side of the platform. Shadow started to punch Black dooms head with out mercy. Shadow pointed his palm at him, "Chaos Spear!" Shadow shot many Chaos spears at him, until finally Black Doom was defeated.

Shadow ran to Hopes cage and he kicked it open. Hope lunged at Shadow and gave him a bear hug.

"Shadow, you are so cool!"

Shadow just smirked.

Sonic walked up to Shadow and put his hand on his shoulder, "That was amazing buddy!"

Black Doom started to laugh, "This isn't over!"

Suddenly Black Doom vanished, but he left the two emeralds he had. Shadow quickly scooped them up. Suddenly the platform began to shake violently and then it started falling. Hope held on to Shadow tightly and started to scream. Shadow held high the emeralds in his hands,

"Chaos Control!"

The three of them vanished.

The other heroes were just staring at the sky when they saw the platform crash somewhere else on the comet. Rouge gasped. Suddenly Shadow, Sonic and Hope appeared.

"Hope!" Tails yelled running over to her.

"What happened?" Rouge asked.

"I got all 7 emeralds but Black Doom got away" Shadow explained.

Rouge gave Shadow a hug, "I'm so glad your okay" Shadow hugged her back.

Suddenly they heard Black Dooms laughter. The alien overlord appeared over them. They were all surprised. Black Doom shot a beam from his hand which hit Shadow head on and all 7 emeralds flew from his pocket. Before anyone could react Black Doom streched out his hand and the 7 emeralds floated right over to him.

"Finally, I have all the emeralds, now our ritual can begin" Black Doom said.

"CHAOS… CONTROL!" Black Doom shouted, and then there was a blinding light.

The Black Comet it self disappeared and reappeared over top of Station Square! Vines fired from the comet and they stuck into the ground.

"What the hell!?" Sonic yelled.

"They just used Chaos Control to teleport the Black Comet to earth!" Rouge yelled sounding shocked.

"There going to destroy the planet!" Tails cried.

Hope was so scared she grabbed Tails hand.

"Ignorant fools... We're here to save the humans from their own demise. We offer... salvation." Black Doom said.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Shadow yelled.

"Their greed, thirst for power, and affinity for betrayal has them on a path of self-destruction. Their actions will lead to extinction of their species. We're here to save them from themselves... with our perfect order... allowing them to live through their desperate lives in peace. Humans are a great energy source for us... they will be well-kept." Black Doom explained.

Everyone was too shocked to speak.

"I needed the 7 emeralds to warp the comet to earth because it is not strong enough to pass through another planets atmosphere" Black Doom said.

"Black Doom, The commander said something about you talking with my creator, Professor Gerald, did you… help create me?" Shadow asked.

"Yes" Black Doom said.

"No…" Shadow muttered as he fell to his knees from sorrow.

"The professor was in development of the ultimate life force, but he needed my help. So we made a deal... helped him, and he promised to deliver me the seven Chaos Emeralds. That's how you were created, Shadow. You would help us do both!"

"AND NOW THIS PLANET IS MINE!" Black Doom yelled.

"You haven't won yet" Sonic said.

"Yeah! I'll crush this comet with my bare hands!" Knuckles said throwing a punch at nothing. Knuckles froze, he didn't move or anything, "What the" he managed to say.

"Knuckles!" Sonic yelled suddenly the blue hedgehog froze too! Pretty soon everyone had frozen!

"This is a special gas we developed, breath it in once and your frozen for an hour!" Black Doom laughed

"AW! C'MON!" Sonic yelled trying to move.

Black Doom laughed manically and suddenly two black creatures appeared, each carrying a sword.

"Tear them to pieces!" Black Doom ordered.

Everyone screamed except for Shadow who was just sitting there with his eyes closed, many voices rang in his head…

_"Because of you, everyone I knew or loved on the ARK was killed!" _

_"Shadow… she sacrificed herself to save you because she LOVED you!" _

_"Shadow do it for me…"_

Shadow suddenly opened his eyes a black creature was about to swing his sword at him but Shadow punched it several times at lightning fast speeds. The other one charged at him and Shadow homing attacked it. "What!?" Black Doom yelled.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog the ultimate life form! I'm leaving the past behind me, and the only way to do that is to destroy you Black Doom!" Shadow yelled.

"I gave you life and this is how you repay me!?" Black Doom yelled. Then Black Doom laughed a little, "The irony of it all is that I gave you life… and now I'm ending your life!"

Black Doom floated away incredibly quickly while Shadow followed.

"Be careful Shadow!" Rouge yelled.

"He's our only hope now" Tails said.

Many Black creatures got in Shadows path; he cut them all down in a matter of seconds. They were shooting at him from all directions, but Shadow dodged every one almost like he could tell were they were going to shoot before they knew were they were going to shoot. Shadow kept up with Black Doom, even though every few minutes the alien would turn around and fire a green orb at him. The chase went on for an hour, Shadow showed no sign of exhaustion from all the running.

Finally they reached a circle platform; it was smaller than the one they did battle on.

"Well done Shadow, you've done better than I expected… I'm impressed" Black Doom said.

"Shut the hell up! You're going down!" Shadow yelled.

"You really don't understand that the future we offer the humans is there only option for survival" Black Doom said.

"What part of: Shut the hell up! Don't you understand!" said Shadow walking towards Black Doom.

"We are more alike than you think Shadow… the same blood flows through our veins" Black Doom said raising his palm. Suddenly, Shadow grabbed his head and fell to his knees.

"Damn you! It's not true!" Shadow yelled.

"It is true… you were created through MY blood" Black Doom said.

Shadow screamed his head was in extreme pain.

"Shadow… I am your biological father!" Black Doom yelled.

* * *

ARK

Espio was hacking into one of the Arks central computers looking for information on Shadow, because Knuckles had mentioned that he couldn't remember anything.

"Are you I yet?" Vector asked.

"Yeah, were bored!" Charmy yelled.

"Almost… done, I'm in." Espio said.

"Type in: Shadow the Hedgehog!" Vector yelled.

Espio did as he was told and a video journal of Professor Gerald came up, on it, it said: ONLY TO BE VIEWED BY SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG.

"How are we going to get that to Shadow?" Charmy asked.

"The ARK has a program that can send floating Televisions to any destination" Espio said.

"Well quick! Send a bunch of them to the Black Comet!" Vector yelled.

"Where did the Black Comet go anyway?" Espio asked.

They all looked out the window and saw no signs of the comet.

"Look!" Charmy pointed. Espio and Vector looked to where he was pointing, earth. They could see the Black comet just below earth's atmosphere.

They were shocked.

Espio finally got went to the program and for destination he typed in: BLACK COMET. Several flying TV's flew at the Black Comet.

One landed right in front of Sonic and them, (the gas had worn off and they were on there way to the Tornado 3). And one landed right beside Black Doom and Shadow.

"Shadow my son…" Gerald said on the video.

"Professor Gerald!" Shadow exclaimed.

"If you're listening to this, then the worst has happened… you need to know the truth. The government plans to shut down this research facility and imprison all who know about you. I made a terrible mistake, Shadow... It's my entire fault... making contact with that Comet... Now listen very carefully… In fifty years, the Black Comet will return... They plan to harness its powers to destroy this planet! The only way to stop them... was to develop a way to use the very power THEY intended to use AGAINST them! Shadow... it's up to you and only you can stop them! I developed the Eclipse Cannon... It's the only weapon that can destroy that Black Comet. Shadow, you are the only hope to save mankind as we know it... The future of this planet depends on... you!"

Maria walked up to Gerald during the video, "Don't worry Grandfather! Shadow will protect that planet! I know he will!" Maria said.

Then the video shut off.

"Your too late Gerald, he's already in my control!" Black Doom yelled.

Suddenly Shadow stood up.

"What's this?" Black Doom yelled.

"I know my purpose in life now… to protect earth and to DESTROY YOU!!!" Shadow yelled lunging at Black Doom. Doom Chaos Control-ed away.

"Have it your way, Shadow! Prepare to face my TRUE FORM!" Black Doom yelled although he was nowhere to be seen.

Shadow saw that he left the seven emeralds behind. Shadow walked over to them and they started to float around him. Slowly at first, but then it became faster and faster and faster, until they were nothing but a rainbow circling Shadow. Suddenly there was an explosion of golden light and when the light cleared, there stood Super Shadow. The emeralds were a dull gray color lying on the ground.

Shadow was about to fly off when Sonic and co. arrived.

Shadow pointed to the emeralds, "Get the emeralds, I will destroy Black Doom!"

"Shadow wait!" Rouge yelled.

Shadow stopped and looked at her.

Rouge walked up to Shadow and kissed him on the cheek. Shadow just looked at her he was a tad shocked.

"For good luck" She said.

Shadow smiled at her and nodded, and then he flew toward the sky to face Black Doom's true form, Devil Doom.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up next saturday! the Ultimate Battle beguins!**


	24. Ultimate Battle part 1

**I'm back! Sorry there wqas a family crisis**

* * *

EDGE OF SPACE

Super Shadow flew through the blood-red sky at incredible speeds to face his "father".

After a few seconds he saw Devil Doom, it was HUGE and had a head on the front and a head on the back. Its body was reddish and it had one big red eye.

"Prepare to die!" Devil Doom yelled.

Devil Doom opened his mouth and stream of fire shot out. Shadow dodged it easily and went and punched his eye. Doom didn't scream in pain he just swatted Shadow away.

"You'll half to do better than that, son."

"Don't ever call me that!" Shadow yelled.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow cried.

The Chaos spear was a tad bigger than it usually was and it struck Doom head-on.

"DIE!"

Doom opened his claw and green fire gathered on it, and then he tossed it at Shadow. Shadow didn't have a chance of dodging it. "Chaos Protection!" Shadow cried.

Suddenly a force-field appeared around Shadow and it protected him from the green fire ball. Shadow couldn't explain how he knew that, he just did.

Doom cried in anger. Doom held both his hands high and two buildings came shooting up from the earth. Doom pointed at Shadow and one of the buildings went hurdling towards him. Shadow didn't have time to use Chaos Protection and the building sent him flying.

Shadow quickly recovered and charged at Devil Doom.

The fight continued for an hour, and for a while it seemed like Shadow was going to win, but Doom's power started getting more powerful and Shadow was beginning to get overwhelmed.

Shadow flew right up to Doom's face and he started to glow red, "Chaos Blast!" The blast was a bit bigger than it usually was and Doom cried in pain.

"Give it up!" Shadow yelled.

Doom grabbed Shadow in his hand and his grip was tight, so tight that Shadow was being crushed.

Doom laughed in triumph as Shadow screamed.

Suddenly Doom was stuck by a torpedo. I

t was the Tornado 3!

"INSIGNIFIGANT PESTS!" Doom yelled as he sent the other building hurdling at the Tornado 3. The Tornado 3 easily dodged it, Shadow, suddenly Chaos Control-ed away from Devil Doom's grip.

"Guys stay back, he's extremely powerful!" Shadow yelled.

While Shadow was distracted Doom fired a green beam from his eye and it hit Shadow head-on!

The Tornado 3 flew away.

Shadow charged at Devil Doom and the battle continued.

"Tails are you sure we should just leave?" Rouge asked.

"Shadow told us to stay away" Tails said.

"Yes, but he looks like he's being overwhelmed!" Rouge cried.

Knuckles put his hand on Rouge's shoulder, "If he getting in to much trouble, we'll save him"

Super Shadow dodged a green fire ball the delivered a series of rapid-kicks to Devil Doom's eye. The monster tried to swat Shadow away, but Shadow moved in the nick of time.

"Devil Doom! Your life ends here!" Shadow yelled.

"On the contrary, Shadow" Devil Doom said.

A meteor appeared out of nowhere an went hurdling towards Shadow, who blasted it with a Chaos Spear.

"You'll half to do better than that"

Suddenly, an entire herd of meteors appeared and they flew at Shadow from all different directions! Shadow fired Chaos Spears everywhere, but most of them hit him hard. Shadow coughed up some blood.

Devil Doom laughed manically and he made twice as many meteors appear and Shadow only had time to destroy one, before the rest struck him.

"He's in danger!" Rouge cried who had been watching the entire fight.

Shadows fur started to blink from black to gold.

"It's no use! Super form won't be enough to stop him!" Sonic yelled.

"Then what can stop it!" Rouge yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hyper form…" Knuckles muttered.

Everyone stared at Knuckles curiously. "What's Hyper form?" Hope asked.

"Hyper form is when the user absorbs the chaos emeralds while still in Super form" Knuckles explained.

"But the emeralds are out of power!" Tails said.

"Yes, but I can recharge them with the Master Emerald!" Knuckles said proudly, taking it out.

"How long will it take?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles shrugged, "three minutes… maybe four?"

"I seriously doubt Shadow will last that long…" Sonic muttered as he watched the fight.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!!?" Rouge screamed right in Knuckles ear.

Knuckles started the recharging spell while he kept one hand on the Master Emerald and another next to the seven chaos emeralds.

Shadow dodged an eye laser then he dodged a green fire ball.

_I can't keep this up… he's going to beat me…_

Shadow fired a Chaos Spear and it was almost it's normal size.

_My power is failing!_

Shadow dodged another fire-ball.

Suddenly devil Doom summoned more meteors.

"Chaos Protection!"

The force-field was weak and it only protected him from six meteors, while the rest broke through the shield.

"GAH!" Shadow screamed. His body was covered with bruises and he was almost out of energy to stay in super form.

"Done!" Knuckles yelled.

Suddenly the chaos emeralds started to glow.

The Tornado 3 flew bellow Shadow and Sonic stepped out on the roof holding the seven emeralds.

"SHADOW!" Sonic cried.

Shadow started to fly over to him, he was moving slowly and clearly struggling to stay in Super Form.

"Shadow, absorb the emeralds and you'll go into your Hyper form!" Sonic said handing him the emeralds.

Shadow smiled and the emeralds began to spin around him.

"WHATS THIS!" Devil Doom cried.

Shadow bruises disappeared, his golden fur started to glow brightly, then there was a flash of silver light. When it cleared, Shadow floated there, his fur was now a silver color. Sonic snatched up the seven Chaos Emeralds, (which where now gray) and he went back into the Tornado 3.

"You think that will be enough to stop, ME!?" Devil Doom yelled as Hyper Shadow approached him.

Shadow didn't answer, he just charged at him.


	25. Ultimate Battle part 2

**Well this is the final chapter. Its been fun doing this story, thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

Hyper Shadow flew right up to Devil Doom's eye and shouted, "Chaos Barrage!" Shadow's speed increased greatly and he delivered a fury of punches to his eye and screamed with every hard punch. Devil Doom shot a beam out of his eye and it hit Shadow sending him flying backwards. Shadow noticed that it didn't hurt as much as it did before.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow cried.

The golden bolt of lightning was MUCH bigger than before and Devil Doom was hit head on.

"Indeed, you are extremely powerful, son" Devil Doom said.

Shadow gave him the finger before continuing to beat the alien overlord.

In the Tornado 3 everyone was cheering.

"He is so cool!" Tails said.

Rouge was cheering the most.

"Guys I'm going to land the Tornado 3 down on Station Square" Tails said.

"Aw, but this fight was just heating up!" Sonic said eager to watch the battle.

Tails didn't answer he just flew down to Station Square and landed the plane. Everyone got out and stared up at the red sky. Shadow was just a silver dot up there, but Devil Doom was still a bit visible.

Rouge scowled just looking at him, _how could Shadow have been created by someone so evil! _

The fight raged on for an hour before Devil Doom started to lose his power and dark red blood was pouring from his body. Shadow dodged a meteor as it went flying toward him. Devil Doom was fighting like crazy, because he knew he was losing to his 'son'.

Shadow flew up to his eye and yelled, "Chaos Blast!"

Devil Doom was almost knocked right out of the sky but he screamed like he was in terrible pain.

"Give it up Doom!" Shadow taunted.

"The Black Arms will never be defeated!" he yelled back.

"Yes they will… I'll kill every last one of them!" Shadow yelled.

"That would be impossible! We are the most superior race!" Devil Doom cried.

"Maybe so… but I will kill them all!"

Shadow shot a Chaos Spear right at Devil Doom's face and the alien overlord collapsed and fell face down on the giant meteor he had been floating on. Shadow flew on top of Devil Doom and gathered all his energy.

"Shadow…" Devil Doom murmured.

Two red orbs surrounded Shadows hands.

"My son…"

Shadow pushed them together and he was holding a giant red orb.

"You cannot imagine…"

"CHAOS…" Shadow started.

"The power I could've thought you…" Devil Doom said with his final breath.

"DESTRUCTION!" Shadow cried as he pounded the orb into Doom's body and it exploded, totally destroying Devil Doom's corpse and the meteor he was floating on.

The heroes cheered and Rouge was so happy she hugged Hope.

Shadow did not celebrate yet. Shadow flew under the Black Comet and it looked like he was trying to lift it.

"Time to put the past behind me… CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow and the black comet disappeared. They both reappeared right outside earths atmosphere and Shadow teleported back to earth. Espio however, was in the Eclipse Canons turret.

"FIRE!" Vector cried.

Espio pressed a button and a large green beam fired from the ARK and struck the Black Comet head-on and it exploded in a giant fireball and all the black creatures were destroyed. Upon the destruction of the Black Comet, the blood red sky was replaced by the starry night sky. However there was a bright silver light in the sky. It shone so bright that the entire planet could see it. All the humans crawled out of there shelters and stared at it and they cheered. The light was Shadow.

He looked down upon Station Square and he smiled.

"Now that is what I call a hero!" Sonic said grinning.

Knuckles looked at Tikal who was staring at the silver glow with a smile on her face.

"So that's why we needed the Eclipse Canon…" Knuckles said.

Tikal nodded.

"Thank you, Tikal" Knuckles said offering a hand shake.

Tikal giggled and she kissed hugged the male Echidna, "

You are the greatest of all of the guardians" she said as she hugged him.

Knuckles had never been hugged by a girl before so he blushed. Sonic laughed at him. As soon as Tikal was done hugging him he punched Sonic in the gut.

"So, Hope, what are your plans, now that the war is over?" Tails asked.

"I dunno… maybe I'll stay with you guys if you'll let me…" Hope said smiling.

Tails just smiled back blushing slightly.

Rouge stared up at the silver glow smiling, Amy walked over to her and she looked her in the face and smiled. "What?" Rouge asked.

"You love him don't you?" Amy asked.

Rouge blushed a little bit but she stared back up at the sky, "Yes"

Shadow the hedgehog was about to fly down to see Hope but the sun rose behind him and stopped and looked up at it. In the suns beautiful rays, he saw Maria's face smiling face. Shadow smiled back. Gerald's face appeared beside Maria's, he was also smiling. Shadow took a deep breath and muttered: "Goodbye forever Shadow the hedgehog" Shadow turned away from Maria and Gerald's smiling faces and he disappeared.

**THE END **


End file.
